Sun Fields
by Rinny Queenston
Summary: Nobody ever thought it would end that way for Denmark. But after a fire breaks out, Norway is left without the cheerful Dane in his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, first thing's first: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. I just came up with the plot and wrote it down. **_

**_Now, this is the first thing I've submitted, so I'm unsure if I submitted everything right. Anyway, enjoy~_**

I would always remember how Denmark died, no matter how hard I tried to push the memory from my normally clear mind. The incident left me visibly shaken, something the other Nordics had trouble accustoming to. After I had heard that Denmark couldn't be saved, I went into shock. I personally blacked out so I can't recall what happened, but Iceland informed me of all that occurred. I fell to my knees, shrieking out sobs as tears suddenly streamed from my indigo eyes. Anyone who came to close I would latch onto them, begging for it not to be true, but my words just came out as blabbering gibberish. I was taken to the hospital along with Denmark's corpse, or at least what remained of it, and was treated for shock, minor burns, and the smoke in my lungs. The sedatives they gave me made me fall asleep, and when I woke up, things weren't much better.

Iceland was crying, yes, and so was Finland and Sealand. Sweden tried to keep a straight face, but I could tell easily from the look on his face that he was about to break any moment. I was in denial at first, demanding that they stopped their joke and let me see the Dane that I… was very fond of, and in response they kept trying to tell me that Denmark was dead. That day, I got a look at Denmark's charred body, or at least as much as the doctors let me see. Finland wanted me to see it so I got the message… Denmark was dead, and even if Sweden was heavily against the idea, Finland had prevailed. Denmark's body was mostly black and laid out on a metal table, a towel covering him from the collarbone down. Denmark's face was purely black, some of the flesh around his lip and cheek missing, baring his still shining teeth. In a way, it still looked like he was smiling, the thought making me feel nauseas. His hair was coal black, with barely any dull brown showing through. Most of the locks were burned almost to the scalp, giving him an almost soldier-like appearance, except for the wild tuft that still remained on the right side of his head that stuck out, glued together stiffly by the ash.

I let out a half-choked sob then and leaned against the table with my arms, hunched over the lifeless body on the cold metal. Tears fell from my eyes and onto the clean towel that hid whatever injuries Denmark had suffered, and I didn't care. I didn't care that Sweden had his hand on my shoulder, or that Iceland was comforting me. I just cared that Denmark was gone… and that I couldn't do a damn thing to save him.

I was there, running up the Dane's driveway, and toward the blazing inferno that used to be a place of comfort and warmth, where I could always find a smiling Dane shouting a cheerful hello with two cups of coffee in his hands. The fire was freakishly hot, but I didn't pay no mind as I slammed my shoulder into the front door, feeling it splinter slightly under my strength but not budging what-so-ever.

"Denmark!" I shouted out, and I heard a weak voice calling to me from inside the house.

I continued calling as I ran around the outside of the house, listening closely to the shouts that came from the inside. Finally I found the loudest spot… the garage. I ran up to the door at the back of the small building and attempted to shove it open, but to no avail.

"Norway!" Denmark's panic stricken voice shouted through the crackling of flames, "T-The door's blocked! My leg- My leg's stuck, Norge! Help me, please!"

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" I shouted back, and I asked for my troll to try to help him, but even his power couldn't smash the door away, and his lungs couldn't handle the smoke inside when he tried to get through a window.

I bit my lip as I tried to climb through a window, the shattered glass embedding themselves into my palms and knees, the sounds of sirens from fire trucks in the distance. The smoke burned my throat and my nose, but I couldn't care less as I stumbled in, half tripping over a beam that had fallen from the ceiling. Fire coated everything in the small house, from the cozy walnut sofas to the marble-topped counters in the kitchen. Quickly I squeezed between the flames, feeling my bear arms redden against the heat. I clambered from the kitchen where I entered and into the living room, stumbling down the hallway and toward the door that lead to the garage. The door was wide open, the hinge at the top snapped so it hung half-off. I ran into the doorway, and that's when I saw Denmark through the smoke, he was on his back, slightly sitting up and trying to pull his leg free from his motorcycle, its metal digging into the fawn's skin.

I ran into the garage, and through the smoke I didn't see the toolbox that caught the end of my toes, me toppling over it and slamming onto the concrete floor. My chin and arms stung when my skin scraped the surface of the floor, and I saw a flash of blue as Denmark turned to look at me. His face was alarmed, terrified. He looked up above me and I followed his gaze, one of Denmark's prized old boats was swinging back and forth dangerously above me, ready to fall at any moment.

"Norway! G-Get out!" Denmark screamed, shooing me with a motion of his hand, which I pretended not to notice.

I growled and crawled forward, relishing the somewhat smoke-free air close to the ground. He continued screaming the closer I got, and then I saw a flash of pain course through his eyes, and I stopped moving to see him scream and contort harshly, gripping his leg and digging his fingers into the burnt and scraped flesh. I gasped and tried to hurry forward, but the recently inhaled smoke blurred my vision with tears as I coughed violently, making me press my forehead against the warm concrete. Next thing I knew, firemen gripped my arms and were dragging me from the house. I was kicking, trying to scream in a hoarse voice to have the men save Denmark instead of me.

When we were back in the hallway that connected to the garage, I heard a blood curdling scream, a large crash, and then it went quiet, the only remaining sound being the crackling of fire and the creaking of the wooden boards above. The firemen carried me outside as I still tried to scream, my voice dying on me and leaving my voice as a husky squeak of a whisper. I was lowered into Sweden's arms outside the shattered remains of a front door, and he carried me farther away, across the street where he lowered me onto the sidewalk and sat beside me, gripping my wrist fiercely and staring at me with concerned blue eyes. I fought off the paramedics that flocked around me, attempting to help me; eventually they managed to snap an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth, to which I was secretly grateful for.

Fifteen minutes went by, and it felt like eternity. The heat from the house was atrocious, and all I could do was watch and hope that Denmark would be carried out like me. Only when the fire was under control did I see some firemen carrying out something big and black… an arm hanging from the side of it limply. My heart flew into my throat and I nearly jumped forward, but Sweden stopped me. I looked back at him with wide amethyst eyes, but his own eyes showed understanding, and that alone relaxed me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the motionless Dane, my oxygen tank painfully held between the Swede's fingers. The firemen stopped us before we got too close, and they told us that he was critically injured.

Sweden put me down then, and I ripped the mask off, gripping the front of the firemen's ash laden coat and demanding for them to step aside. I was about to throw him out of my way with my above average strength, but a paramedic stepped up, his words coming out as clear as a car's horn, "He's dead." The two words echoed in my head countless times, and then I collapsed and blacked out, vague memories of shortly after my episode, before falling back into blackness. My only real memories started after I woke up in the hospital.

Over the next week, Denmark's screams haunted my dream… as well as his corpse. Teeth gleaming in a gruesome smile that twisted his stained features, which used to be soft and caring yet aged over the centuries he lived, but now turned lifeless, hollow, blackened by ash and the charred remains of his house. He's always in some sort of danger, either trapped below something, hiding in a corner or huddled up against a wall, a barrier of fire separating us. Sometimes he's standing in plain reach, but no matter how hard I try, I always trip or get lost in the smoke, following his screaming until I find his unmoving body. Last night he was alive and well, but the fire was still attacking his house. He was going along with life as usual, while I was trying to get him out of the burning hellhole. He left me to get coffee, and I screamed at him that it was no time for that, that we had to escape. He returned to the arch that opened the kitchen to the living room a second later, a confused expression on his perfect face, and holding two mugs in his large hands.

"What're you talkin' about? Everythin's fine!" his cheery smile returned… but his teeth were smeared with black, but he didn't notice as he walked up to me normally.

I cringed when he handed me a mug of watery ash, my eyes looking up at Denmark's in panic. Instantly, his expression turned startled and he set the mugs down before pulling me in for an embrace. He was hotter than the surface of the sun, and it felt like I was melting in his arms, but it was so nice. I cried out and clung onto him, feeling my skin sting in pain as the burns formed. My tears turned to steam that hissed by my bangs the second they made contact with Denmark's shirt. He whispered comforting words in my ear, a mash of different languages rolled into a few sentences. He pulled me away suddenly and I looked at him… he looked perfect, besides his black teeth. Smiling to myself softly at the picture before me, I brought my hand to his cheek and I ran my thumb over it, leaving a smear of ash on his pale skin. His blue eyes watered slightly as he gave me a crooked smile, and he reached up to touch my face, but then it all blinked out of existence.

The ceiling sat before me and instead of Denmark's soft skin under my hand, it was a silk curtain that had strayed from the window. Tears stung at my eyes once more and I rolled to my side, clutching my pillow intensely to my chest… and I sobbed loudly into it, not stopping even after all my tears had dried up. I didn't notice that Iceland was in the same bed, and he wrapped his arms around me when he realized what was happening, rubbing awkward yet soothing circles into my back and whispering soothing statements. Once I was calmed down, he led me to the living room, where I sat on his small chocolate-coloured couch, staring blankly at the wall until he returned from the kitchen with our breakfast. I'm not sure what it was, but I barely nibbled on it before I pushed it away.

"You are going to eat that." Iceland growled at me, and I looked up at him with bewildered eyes.

"An'what if I d'n't…?" I slurred challengingly, tilting my head over slightly.

"I'll sit on you." Was Iceland's response, and I managed to get the rest of the food down… before it returned only a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't really care what was happening. All I knew was that the rest of my family was sick of me just being depressed and was taking me out for a dinner. Iceland was dressing me as I was unwilling to really do anything for myself. He could've dressed me up in a bunny-nurse outfit and I wouldn't even know nor care. I smiled softly to myself at the thought of Denmark seeing me like that… and Iceland yelped suddenly and jumped back, eyes swirling with puzzlement.

"W-What are you smiling at?" he stammered, "It's not bad or anything… but you look really creepy!" He stood as still as a statue, leaning back slightly to stare at me.

"Danmark…" I always put all my effort to pronounce his name right, while the rest of my sentences were just slurred mumbles, I sounded surprisingly like Sweden whenever I spoke.

Iceland slapped his forehead at my comment, "Dammit, should have guessed. Come on, Sweden and Finland are waiting." He grabbed my sleeved arm, still slightly stinging from the fire merely a week ago, but it felt so much longer, yet it felt like Denmark was by my side just yesterday, blabbering nonsense into my ear.

"Ya'know, if y'call me 'bror', I'd be more than willing t'do this m'self." I slurred, and he instantly blushed slightly.

"No. I'd rather dress you than acknowledge you as my blood relative." He murmured, his bright violet eyes avoiding mine. I grumbled to myself and even made it harder for poor Iceland, and I smirked inwardly at my partial triumph over my younger brother.

It was late in the afternoon by the time I was finally fully dressed, seeing no need to get out of my comfy sleep clothes as I didn't want to go anywhere. The day passed in a blur of commercials and movies. Iceland let me watch whatever I wanted, but I had caught myself reaching for "The Little Mermaid" multiple times, and when I started hiccupping, Iceland confiscated it and hid it somewhere in the closet where I couldn't find it.

I was dragged out to the car where the others waited, and my mind partially cleared at the sight of my family. Sealand was in the backseat of the car waving cheerfully at me, but he was fidgeting as well. I knew I'd have to pull my best effort to at least act normal for him. Sealand was just a child, and he lost his uncle, someone who bragged about how he survived ships sinking, mutinies, fires, natural disasters, blizzards, and my wrath, not to mention being a nation gave him _almost_ immortality. And now suddenly the great man was gone, taken away in a fucking house fire.

Then again, Denmark did say he hated fire. I remember as a child he was particularly fearful of dragons, yet was curious about them and loved to search for them, but not without sharpening his axe first. But still, being thrown off a ship by a mutinous crew and drowning would have been better than burning to death.

I blinked and I realized I was seated in the car, already buckled in. I was sitting between Sealand and Iceland, who was waving his hand in front of my face. I turned and looked at him, more closely for the first time in a while… was that a stubble on his chin? When the hell did that get there?

"Good, you're not brain dead." Iceland sighed, leaning back in his seat.

I didn't respond, instead I rested my head on his shoulder, making him slightly shiver, but he didn't move away. I was grateful he was putting up with my brotherly self. A smile appeared on my lips, a ghost of a smile, but it was there. It disappeared when an echo of Denmark's reaction to my smile popped into my head.

_'Wow! Norge you smiled? Damn! Gotta hide ya before a treasure hunter tries to take ya!'_ My god he's so corny. Wait…

No, he's not here anymore is he. I frowned, and buried my face into Iceland's brown sweater, hiding my twisted expression from the boy beside me. I didn't remove my face even when the car parked outside the restaurant, and when Finland asked why, I could only think of one thing to say.

"Danmark wants ta hide me from the treasure hunters." I nearly laughed at how all of their jaws _dropped._

"Uh… w-well, let's go eat, guys." Was Finland's reaction, it was disappointing. He spoke slow as if he were talking to a child.

And once again, I was dragged like a doll with stones for shoes into the humble building. We got in; waited for a good five minutes, then we finally got our table. I looked over the menu, though I already knew what they had to offer by heart and I knew exactly what I wanted. Everyone placed their orders, and when I ordered mine, the waiter blinked at me in confusion. She looked over at Sweden, as if he were my parent.

"H'said h'w'nted tha s'lmon." Sweden nodded, snatching the menu from me and handing it to the waiter.

She smiled awkwardly before scampering away. I looked at Sweden, partially confused, until I realized what I had just done… I ordered my food in Danish. I held back a laugh that waited in the back of my throat. There was something wrong with Iceland's meal today… but then again, all his food was weird compared to the rest of ours, save for Finland.

"What the hell was that?" Iceland hissed at me as soon as the waiter was out of earshot, and I blinked at him, remembering he was sitting just beside me.

"I dunno…" I shrugged, and I began playing with my gloves. They were pink and had an adorable white bunny on the back of each glove, an even smaller pink bunny charm thing hanging off the bottom of them by a piece of string, Sealand had gotten them for me for Christmas last year, and I loved them.

"You still wear those?" Sealand asked suddenly. "But they're so girly… I got them as a joke…"

I only blinked at him. "I like bunnies…" I said innocently before I returned to poking at the dangling pieces of shiny plastic.

Sweden then reached over the table and pulled my gloves off swiftly; and I just stared at my now naked fingers before looking up at the stern man with empty eyes. "You stripped my fingers… without paying…"

Finland giggled and covered his mouth immediately, and Iceland just gaped. "The hell?"

Sealand didn't understand the more adult joke, his gaze switched from me and his father repeatedly, asking for an explanation. Sweden just put the gloves in his pocket before turning to Iceland.

"Wh't the hell didja p't in his br'kfahst?" he grumbled, and Iceland leaned back defensively.

"Nothing! I ate the same thing and I'm not making stripper jokes!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT THAT IS!" Sealand gasped, and Finland clamped his hand over the young one's mouth.

"Iceland!" Finland scolded, and Iceland crossed his arms in a huff.

We waited in an awkward silence for the food to arrive, me occasionally smirking and Finland eyeing me whenever I did; he was terrified that I was going to make another stripper joke. And to make things worse Sealand kept giggling every few moments, usually after I zoned out. Apparently I look like someone from one of America's TV shows when I zone out.*

When the food finally came, everyone started chatting again. Well… the others did, I just poked at my cooked salmon with my fork and knife, not really having an appetite. My eyes lingered on the pink salmon, steam rising from the dish and curling around my jaw. It smelled delicious but I had a feeling at the back of my throat that made me scared to eat anything.

_'Nor, if you get sick, I'ma kill ya.'_ I could almost hear the ghost of Denmark's voice in the back of my head. _'Eat it, or ya won't get better.' _

I shrugged to myself and forced the food down my throat then, suddenly motivated. The voice may not have been a good sign but it was making me willing to eat something, and that was good. Iceland blinked at me in confusion slightly but returned to his own meal, content that I was at least getting some food into my system. The conversation soon became interesting to me and I tuned in, not adding any comments or including myself into the conversation. They went on without me, fully acknowledging my studying eyes but leaving me alone for several minutes until we were half done with our meals.

"Oh, Iceland did you and Norway see the game last night?" Finland asked suddenly, gleaming at us brothers with his usual cheerful expression.

"I did," Iceland sighed boredly. "Norway was busy emptying his stomach for the first quarter, and afterward he was passed out in his room. And it was just because he hasn't had drank any coffee in the past week."

And all eyes fell on me, wide, surprised, save for Iceland who only looked at me with worry. "What?" I snapped, glaring at them. "I don't feel like having any coffee." I was half-lying. Part of me wanted to down every drop of coffee in the kitchen, while the other told me not to or suffer dire consequences.

Then their eyes were directed to my lukewarm, untouched coffee. I uncomfortably shuffled in my chair, preferring to stare at the painting of a dancer that hung on the wall. The restaurant was French themed, but almost everything on the menu was Scandinavian, excluding a few menu items that came from France, and occasionally Britain or America. The lights weren't too bright, and there were Christmas-lights hanging from the beams of the ceiling, mixed with flowers and funny little knick-knacks.

"N'rway…" Sweden suddenly said, placing a cold hand on mine, and I turned to look at him. "W're w'rried 'bout ya s'all."

I pulled my hand away and held it in my other, not wanting to make eye contact with the man, I just stared at some random person's shoes… they looked nice and expensive. After that, we all were quiet, even Sealand felt the awkward atmosphere and stayed silent during our dinner.

After we all finished eating we piled into the car, Sealand talking about his sleepover at America's house the entire way to my house. Apparently there was popcorn, "scary" movies, tales of America's successes in wars and whatnot, and I was happy that Sealand had a great time with our… almost-brother. Soon enough they dropped me and Iceland off at my house. When I threw my fit at Denmark's death, Iceland insisted he lived with me full-time. He didn't even leave me alone when he went to the store, he'd drag me with him… but I'm still not sure why. Sweden looked at me a short while before putting the massive truck in reverse… I knew he was worried and still mourning, they all were. I knew that when I wasn't around they would break down slightly… it was odd having our father figure gone from our lives when we had known him our entire existence. I knew it would be strange during holidays… no loud Dane cheering, no mistletoe hanging from _every_ doorway, no extra bowl of rice pudding for the elves, or the constant cuddliness he exhibited towards me and Iceland, always trying to hug us… but we always pushed away, smacked him even. But his smile always stayed. I once walked in on him with his face buried in his hands though, muffled sobs escaping him and tears soaking his cheeks; it severely shocked me and when he saw my expression he ran from the room, covering his face with his arm to keep me from seeing his flushed skin. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, and when I tried to speak to him he shouted for me to leave him.

He never told me what was wrong but I had my ideas.

"Norway?" Iceland brought me back, and I turned to him, cheeks feeling slightly warmer than normal and my throat somewhat tighter. "What are you crying about?"

Just then I realized my cheeks were wet, and I quickly wiped them off with my sleeve, but the tears kept coming, replacing those I stripped from my cheeks. And soon a sob escaped my lips, energy draining from my knees till they buckled beneath me. Why does this keep happening? I buried my face into my hands to hide it from Iceland, but he was already beside me, on his own knees and wrapping his arms around me. I soon found my face buried in the crook of his neck, and I held him close, letting the tears run their course. This crumble only took at the most five minutes, massively shorter than the others. And as soon as the tears stopped, Iceland took me inside, instantly leading me to the bathroom.

"Take a shower and we'll go to sleep, alright?" he said quickly, and I held onto his arm, looking away to avoid eye contact. "Can you do it by yourself?"

"Of course I can." I snapped, stomping off into the room and slamming the door behind me, not locking it. There was no need to lock it anymore… there were no anxious Danes around to worry about me and come barging in. I undressed quickly, not bothering to use the hamper that sat along the wall. The tears wanted to come again… but instead I just let the water from the showerhead soak my face rather than tears.

I didn't even bother to wash my hair and I stepped out to drape myself with a fluffy, royal blue towel, drying my hair partially before wrapping the towel around my waist. I wiped the fog off the mirror before looking into it, seeing my reflection and studying it for the first time in days.

Heavy bags sat below my even duller indigo eyes, paler than usual, lips dry and scarred from all the times I bit it to hold back tears. I scowled at how my feminine face looking sickly and worn, and to go along with it my hair was obviously messy, and I jumped when I remembered the cross that did not sit in my hair at the moment. I ran to the hamper and dug through it until I found my beanie, turning it around but not finding my pin. Panic flooded through me and I dug deeper into the clothes, desperately looking for the golden shining pin.

"I have it." I heard Iceland say from the hallway, and I stared at the door wide-eyed, muscles relaxing at the sound of his voice.

I threw the door open in fake aggravation, staring at the Icelandic man leaning against the wall, the cross between his fingers. He didn't offer it to me, instead he placed it in my hair, insisting I wear it, he pulled back half of my bangs and clipped them there. He pulled back and looked my face over, a frown tugging on his lips.

"Take care of yourself." He muttered before walking past me and gently pushing me out into the colder hallway, the door shutting behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at the door, hearing the shower inside start, and I excused myself to the bedroom. I looked through my drawers before throwing on a lazy sweatshirt and loose-fitting pants, their colours a dull grey that echoed my eyes. A frown appeared on my face… I felt bad for putting Iceland through this, when he must be suffering, too. Denmark was more like a father to him than to me, and yet he had to be strong so he could pull me through, even when I was probably dragging him down with every breakdown I had. I felt horrible, and I'm sure he did to. His strong brother, a Viking, his _big_ brother, suddenly shattered and broken…

No wait, I'm taking this too far. I decided not to think about the subject and I turned toward the bed. There were three mattresses stacked on top of each other, and at the very top there were two impossibly fluffy and thick comforters, one royal blue and one dazzling white that shined in any sort of lighting like silver silk. Pillows adorned all over the bed as well, all plain white or grey, stuffed to the limit with feathers. A sheet hung from the ceiling and draped over one side of the bed just for appearance, white and partially transparent it stirred with any air movement that disturbed it. A window that sat behind the headboard coated the room in sunlight most days, but now it was night and the only thing that lit the room was the man-made light that glowed from the lamp on the wood nightstand beside the bed. Light, flimsy curtains hung from above the windows, and they almost always lifted so they were hovering above the bed when the windows were opened… unfortunately they're the curtains I grabbed last night in my dream and left me crying over the stupid Dane again.

The bed looked inviting, and I found no reason to resist and fell into the mountains of fluff and fabric, pulling at the blankets until I was completely buried, curled into a ball beneath the warming fabrics. It was nice, and almost instantly I fell asleep.

"Norway! Norway!" I heard Denmark call, and I sprung from my sleeping position, stumbling instantly at the tangle of sheets around my legs and falling onto my face. I could smell smoke, rolling onto my side and letting my eyes moved furiously around the… field? Wait...

"Norway!" I felt two strong hands grab my arms and lift me up, and my back getting pressed against something solid.

I turned my head and gave out a gasp, wide-eyed. It was Denmark… perfectly healthy and unburned. He was standing there, smiling at me, his eyes closed so his eyelashes brushed his reddened cheeks. His fawn hair was perfect as well, more tidy than I normally saw it, but not as messy as his bedhead, which believe me is horrible, downright horrible.

"Ya have t'see what I found!" He said loudly before dashing off like a child, his hand gripping my wrist and pulling me away. I went along with him, smiling inwardly at just being in his presence. I knew this was a dream… not a field this spectacular exists. I looked around and saw the golden blades of long grass. They brushed at our shins and glistened under the rays of sun that overlooked the grassy plain. Mixed with the peculiar grass were golden flowers, their very few, large pedals wilted under their own weight, shining like liquid gold. They seemed moist, but in this weather they would have to be bone dry. The flowers were barely tall enough to stick out from the grass, and they were beautiful. I would've loved to grab some for a vase back at the house to give it some colour, but I knew they would vanish as soon as I woke up.

I crashed right into Denmark's back when he stopped abruptly, and I fell to my knees, him stumbling forward slightly but still remaining standing. He turned to me, his expression teasing, and he gently pulled me to my feet. When was he so much taller than me? I was barely eye-level with his chest when I was obviously eye-level with at least his lips last time I stood by him.

He put his finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet before he turned and walked off into the grass. I saw him crouch down to pick something up, and he returned. One of his hands was turned so his palm was facing up, something was in it as he was covering whatever it was with his other hand, as if shielding it from the sun.

"Ta-dah!" He exclaimed, pulling away his shielding hand like a sheet and revealing a tiny lizard-like creature in his palm.

I blinked at it, and then looked up at Denmark; he looked excited and waited for a reaction from me. I looked back at the lizard, and it turned toward me, its giant lime-green eyes opening. I noticed it had no arms, but wings, toes with claws at the bend of the wing like a bat. Its dark emerald skin shined, as if it had just been born. It gave a strange purr that crackled slightly, and it tilted its head like a bird.

"What is that?" I asked, feeling an almost connection right away. I reached out with a hand and scratched the ridge just above its eye, to which it tilted its head into and gave an affectionate purr.

"A dragon, duh!"

I stared at him in shock, "But you hate dragons!" I pulled my hand away.

"Nuh-uh." He smiled, "I jus' hate their fire. When they're small like this they're adorable, y'know? You know we used t' tame them, but then they started getting scarcer and scarcer. That's when they tried t'kill us more often…" None of this was registering to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was about to say something but I felt his arms around me once again, and I reopened my eyes, looking up at him, only to find I was the right size again and seeing a ceiling instead. The smell of smoke was more intense now, and I turned my head to see a burning house rather than an open field.

_Oh god not again. Don't make me relive this AGAIN._

I was about to cry out to Denmark, but then the feeling of his arms escaped me, and I fell hard to the floor, the wind being knocked out of me harshly. I gasped but all I breathed in was smoke… burning smoke that attacked my lungs. An intense pain flooded my leg and I sat up to look down, eyes widening at the sight of a large red motorcycle digging into the flesh of my leg. There was a shout and I turned, and I saw _myself_ crashing to the floor behind me. I was dumbfounded, and suddenly my lips moved by themselves.

"Norway! G-Get out!" My throat burned intensely with each and every breath and word that left my lips. The heat was too intense. I was sweating all over and my legs were literally on fire. I felt coolness on my cheeks as tears rolled down, but I didn't understand why I was crying.

The other Norway only got a look of determination on his face, and he crawled closer, his eyes flashing in fear, but for me instead of himself. Suddenly I started shouting again, telling him to get away. An intense sense of de-ja-vu capturing my actions, and I suddenly got it. This was how Denmark died.

_NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!_ I wanted to scream, but for some reason I wasn't in control of my actions. And flashing white pain engulfed me, coming from my calf. I turned and gripped onto it, fingers digging into my bear skin, begging to be set free. Coughing sounded over the crackling of flames and the bluffs of smoke that fell over my ears… that were somehow burning, though I knew my hair covered my ears and would offer some protection. I quickly brought a hand up and felt the side of my own head, but my hair wasn't as soft, wasn't as neat. It was standing _up_. Oh god no…

I turned again and saw some firefighters dragging the other me away, and one tried to get me, but there was a loud creak. I looked up at the ceiling then, wincing against the smoke in my eyes and the still burning pain in my leg. The roof was caving in. In a split second the roof fell with a crash, burying me in burning pieces of wood and steel.

I screamed in agony it hurt so much. It was unbearable, and I couldn't take it. It was too much… so much, too much. Nothing compared to the pain. Heat suddenly attacked my skin, eating away at my shirt, my hair, my flesh… it hurt so much. I cried out loudly, trying to push the beams off, my hands only burned worse. The weight suddenly lifted, and I looked up, expecting to see a dark tunnel with a white light, just like people always say you do. But all I saw was a foggy mess of greys, my eyes burning madly. What I guessed was the firefighter that stayed behind grabbed me, lifting me up and oh my god it hurt, but it was so nice at the same time. The fires were patted out painfully, but it was soothing when the burning was gone, only to be left with the after burn that hurt almost as bad. Everything from the waist down was numb; I couldn't feel the gashes in my leg or the pieces of wood that dug into my flesh and muscle. By the time I was in what I thought was the living room, still being carried, I felt heavily tired and drowsy, and I begged to be released from this dream. I'd give anything to be released from Denmark's nightmare.

And all fell quiet… still… and a flash of white engulfed me, and all the pain disappeared in an instant.

"Norway?" I opened my eyes, finding Denmark's pleasant face looking at me worriedly. I opened my mouth to speak but he instantly dissolved before my eyes. In his place was Iceland, looking extremely panicked, and when he saw me awaken he hugged me close. I cringed and pulled away, thinking I would feel a burning sensation where he touched me, and I instantly regretted the careless action.

When I saw the look on his face when I pulled away, I almost broke down completely. He looked worn out, tired, confused, and depressed. Instantly I clung onto his torso, burying my face into his shirt. I didn't realize how much I was shaking until then, barely keeping a hold on Iceland's sleep shirt.

"It's okay…" I sniffed, "It was just a nightmare. It's okay." I tried to reassure him.

"No it's not…" he whispered, voice shaking slightly.

I then looked at him, dead in the eye, sitting up straight so I could take dominance. "Stop trying to be strong for me. You can cry, too, y'know. It's not going to kill me if I see you have a fucking heart." My voice shook violently, and for a second I thought he was going to ignore me until his face twisted into something I saw just before I left the Kalmar Union… leaving Iceland alone with battle-crazy Denmark.

He started crying then. Quietly, not dramatic or crumbling like me, but it soon intensified to sobbing and he clutched onto me, and I tried my best to return all of his comforting hugs whenever I got like this, actually being a big brother in this time where all of us needed this.

"I hate you…" he whimpered, "always getting the best of me…"

I smiled softly, and my shaking partially subsided. We huddled together, half under the thick blankets that stuck to us like Velcro. I glanced out the window and saw it was still dark out, and I frowned. That nightmare didn't even take up half the night.

We fell over eventually out of drowsiness and fell asleep. There was nothing in our dreams, only blackness. And that soothed both of our exhausted minds.

The next day, I learned how gloomy Copenhagen could get.

*- Reference to "That's So Raven". I just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

I never knew how bad Denmark's weather could get. Whenever I visited I'd always complain about how it was either always raining, cloudy, or if the wind just wouldn't stop blowing, but now it was just pathetic. The sun hadn't shined once ever since I arrived, and the weather forecasters were all confused as to what could be causing this. The weather should be perfect, they say. That we should be out having picnics and enjoying a walk or bike ride in the countryside, but instead I was stuck indoors, staring out the windows and onto the now colourless streets of Copenhagen.

All the live was drained from the now nameless country once known as Denmark. The death of the personification had affected the people, too. They now didn't smile, no flags waved, no street performers were in sight in the whole week after Denmark died. And to make it worse, several fires broke out. I frowned at what had become of my best friend's home. Hell, even the strange way of how the Danes talked changed. They now didn't talk as if they had a potato in their mouth, their speech was clear. And now the Danish language was dissolving. More and more people were either speaking the other Nordic languages, English, or German. I just hoped that whoever got the land would keep the Danish language.

Actually, I was sitting across from someone that could be the future "Denmark".

"I think he's a fine candidate to take care of the country." Germany said quietly, trying to sound comforting and reasonable. "He's lead his own country for a very, very long time. He's more than capable of handling a peaceful country like this."

Prussia just stared at the urn on a small round table at the other end of the room, decorated with old, wilting flowers and swan feathers. He had a frown on his face, his eyes more red than normal. This had been hard on him.

"No." I growled sternly, staring at Germany's eyes. Both of our eyes were quite intimidating, but I knew how to use mine, and they made the much larger nation shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. I felt Sweden's hand grip mine and squeeze, causing me to turn my glare on him.

"The countr'll c'llapse f'ya don't pick s'me'n t' take c're 'f it." He said, not even fazed by my death glare. I wanted to break his glasses at least. I sighed and looked at the urn, which Prussia hadn't looked away from.

Actually, Prussia hadn't said a thing the whole meeting. Germany had done all the talking, and I wasn't sure if it was because Prussia wanted someone formal like Germany to do it for him or if it was all Germany's idea, not wanting his older brother to dissolve. I scowled to myself, dissolving would be a lot easier than burning to a crisp. I looked at Prussia then, and willed him to look at me, and he did, which surprised me. Usually we didn't talk when we saw each other, only if I got pissed off at him for getting Denmark drunk.

"… How about this…" I offered, "Prussia will get temporary custody of Denmark's land and people until we know that no new baby country has been born. You will not edit the flag, language, or anything too substantial until then. Understand?"

The albino nodded, and I saw the look of intelligence in his wild crimson eyes. I never knew he could be this serious, but I guess everyone has their deeper side. I wonder what Denmark's looked like…

The image of Denmark sobbing into his hands popped into my head, and I cringed and pushed it away.

"A baby country?" Iceland asked, and I remembered he was here with us. "What makes you think there's a baby country?"

"You never know." I shrugged while deadpanning, blinking emotionlessly at him. "Denmark has plenty of space. Who knows, there could be a baby nation out there, waiting to be discovered."

We all fell into silence, and Prussia tapped his finger on the table. "You should let him go."

"What?" I snapped, and I mentally slapped myself for jumping straight to anger. "I mean… what do you mean?"

"You should let his ashes go. He wouldn't want to be trapped in an urn like that. I'm sure he'd want to be taken by the wind or by the sea." He snickered, "I bet if we asked him he would say 'let me into the wind so I can swirl around my country and give everyone a big hug!' or something stupid like that."

I felt the corners of my lip twitch but I held back a smile. Only those I knew well ever saw my smile. But I nodded in agreement as I thought about it. It must be horribly stuffy in that urn; I bet he would like to be let out in a field… probably by the ocean. He loved sailing, so it was only fitting. We decided that we would release his ashes the next week, but for now we were going to organize a bunch of neighboring countries to find any sign of a baby nation out in the country. I personally hoped there was. I don't think I could handle Prussia being a Nordic…

"Come on," Iceland murmured as he placed a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to him, "let's go get a coffee. My treat."

"No, mine." Prussia stood, walking around the table and helping me up, I glared at him. "Easy. I could go for a coffee, too. And, since I'm in charge for the moment, I'm going to pay for your guys' coffee. It's the least the awesome me could do." He gave a smirk, but it was pathetically fake.

Fake… I wonder if Denmark's smiles were fake.

We left almost immediately, Sweden even coming along. He decided he could go for a coffee as well. Oh wow, I just realized we all were heavy drinkers in both the coffee world and the alcohol world. Huh.

The local café was empty and lifeless like the rest of Denmark, and I wondered how Prussia would be able to fix it. "The king will 'give' Denmark to me." Prussia seemed to answer my thoughts. "It's funny. I remember back in the day, after Napoleon lost and Sweden got you, he fell to pieces and tried to sell himself to me." He smirked. "But, he didn't speak German so I said no." he turned and looked at me, "Kinda funny, huh? I wonder how things would've turned out if I agreed…"

"He'd end up like you. Nationless." I joked humorlessly, but he laughed.

"I bet you're right." He laughed again, that weird hissy laugh all the nations knew him for.

He got us anything we wanted and we enjoyed our spoils. I smiled at seeing Iceland with a hot chocolate rather than a coffee, finding it adorable. We enjoyed our warming drinks in silence, and I felt horribly out of place when nobody entered the shop. Denmark truly had died. And I worried that his traditions would go with him.

After we finished our drinks we descended into the rain filled streets, me only putting my hood over my head and half stumbling toward our hotels while the others brought out their umbrellas. Prussia and Sweden instantly took to my sides and herded me like a couple of collies with a lost lamb. I glanced back at Iceland, who looked completely puzzled, and we shrugged at each other.

We walked into our shared hotel room. It had three beds, one where me and Iceland slept, another where Germany and Prussia slept, and the last where Sweden snoozed alone. The lady at the check in didn't even blink at us, and it startled me when I saw how dead her eyes were. I could see that Prussia was disappointed at the fact that a hilarious moment had just flashed by without even a brief hesitation.

I settled onto my bed, pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face between my kneecaps, groaning miserably into the fabric. Iceland flopped beside me and lay back, flipping out his phone immediately, texting rapidly. Germany and Prussia wandered to their own bed, Germany settling down formally and Prussia only ruining his uptight behavior by flopping onto his younger brother's lap, laughing when Germany shouted for him to stop being so embarrassing. Sweden glanced at his… was Germany his brother? Cousin? Now that I thought about it… both they and Denmark looked related. Anyway, Sweden only glanced at them before throwing off his coat and turning on the small television in the corner of the room, settling himself onto the bed and laying down, head on his pillow. He pulled off his glasses (which made him look so much less intimidating it was scary) and placed them on the nightstand beside the bed, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

Boredom overtook me and I glanced over to Iceland, wondering who he was texting. Maybe Finland? The poor guy was left with Sealand while we all fled to Denmark the second we could. Sighing I closed my eyes, wondering if I could sleep, and realizing that my position made it difficult, so I turned and fell onto my stomach, nuzzling my face into the rough fabric of the blankets.

I felt the bed shift as Iceland got up and left for the bathroom, and I looked after him until the door shut, and I tried to sleep again. Or at least until his phone vibrated with the alert of a text message. I glanced at Prussia, who was now lying on the foot of his bed, looking at me. Germany was sitting up against the wall at the head of the bed, reading a book with some funny reading glasses on. I picked up Iceland's phone and Prussia chuckled lightly. It was nice he knew how I felt when it came to brothers.

I flipped open Iceland's cellphone, and I saw the name of the sender of his newest text message. _'HK'_ I was curious, so I opened the message.

'_lets have sum fun, this beat is sick. ice i wanna take a ride on yer scandinavian disco stick. ;)'_ Who the hell was this? I barely suppressed the laughter that wanted to erupt from my throat, but Prussia saw how my lips trembled as I fought off the smile, which I failed at. He gave me a questioning and curious smirk, wondering what I was smiling at, but I refused to let him see. I flipped through older text messages until I found the sender's actual name.

Hong Kong. Oh my god, I'm going to make Iceland rue the day he gave the Asian country his phone number.

And on cue, the bathroom door opened and Iceland walked out, and his eyes instantly widened as he saw me with his phone. My smile vanished when the door clicked, so he had no idea what message Hong Kong had sent him. But he did know all the other suggestive texts him and Hong Kong exchanged over the past month.

"Norway…" he huffed, cheeks flushing red.

"Wow, bror," I deadpanned, trying to sound distant; "I didn't know you were into Hong Kong. It was the brows, wasn't it?"

His face darkened into another shade of red and his eyes flashed with panic. "WHAT DID HE SEND?" he reached out to claim his phone, but I rolled onto my back and kept the phone out of reach. "Norway, I swear to Odin that if you don't give me my phone…!" he never finished.

I held the phone open and right in his face so he could read his newest text message, and his face darkened even further. He snatched the phone from me and covered his face with his free hand, storming out of the room. "Don't touch my stuff, brother!"

And I smiled widely, my eyes lightening to a bright shade of violet that rarely ever happened. "Don't forget to wear protection, Ice." He turned to snap at me but his expression twisted even further when he saw my smile, and he ran off, and I could've swore I heard a rumbling in the distance.

I hope I didn't just cause an eruption.

Prussia laughed loudly and sat up while clutching his stomach. "What the hell got him so flustered?"

My face snapped back into its dead appearance, and I turned toward the albino. "Nothing of your concern." And I flopped face first into my pillow.

I could tell Prussia was frowning, but what startled me was when my bed suddenly moved with weight being transferred onto it. I half rolled over, my eyes widened when I spotted the Prussian's face barely an inch from mine. I nearly screamed but he clung to me in a koala-like hug, smiling and chuckling as I fought him off.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I snarled, and he only laughed.

"No way in hell! This is a bonding experience!" he laughed, and I saw Germany facepalm at the other side of the room.

I wondered why Sweden wasn't coming to my rescue, but then I heard him snore. Damn good time for a nap.

I rolled over so we were facing each other, and I pushed on his chest, but he was surprisingly strong for looking so frail. He smiled widely and chuckled, and I couldn't help but smell the fresh coffee on his breath. Actually… his cologne was charming. I still glared at him, and pretended not to enjoy his cologne. He snuggled close and held onto me, and I still fought him off.

"Let me go or I swear I'm going to troll you." I growled, low enough just so he could hear my threat.

"Go ahead." He laughed. "My awesome self still won't let go."

"Why are you so clingy?" I hissed, wondering if I bit his nose if he would let me go.

He thought about it for a moment, before smirking. "I miss having a close family." He smiled truly. "I'm just trying to get to know you guys better."

There was a flash of light and I turned to see Hong Kong standing beside the bed with his phone… the camera pointing directly at us. Iceland was in the doorway, his face looking shocked.

"This is going on my blog." Hong Kong smirked.

_Sorry this chapter's so _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay first I would like to sincerely apologize. I had just now realized I had uploaded the wrong chapter... stupid I know but bah. I'm an idiot. **_

___**So again I apologize, and I hope I didn't ruin anything for you guys... what makes me mad is that the bad chapter was posted FOREVER. :I **_

__**_Ahem, anyway, enjoy the correct chapter. o-o;_**

* * *

><p>I contently stared at Denmark's sleeping face, softly running my fingers through his soft and messy hair. My fingers always encountered slight tangles that seemed to split immediately when I touched them. A ghost of a smile stayed on my lips, my eyes glowing a bit brighter than normal as I was allowed to be with the deceased Danish man. I ignored the little puffs of smoke that left Denmark's mouth every time he exhaled, mostly because the smoke swirled into shapes of objects that both of us either cherished or meant something of significance. One puff looked like a fairy, another a mermaid, then a ship, Viking helmets, birds, flowers, swords, then multiple flags, all bearing a cross except for one that had bared circles.<p>

His breathing suddenly stuttered before his eyes slowly opened, and I jumped slightly at his glazed over milky orbs. I blinked at his appearance, and he reclosed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. I don't know why, but his face looked odd… his cheek looked different, mildly distorted and seeming to depress into his mouth slightly. A scar was barely visible on his cheek, going down to his chin, and I slowly ran my thumb along it while still examining him.

He chuckled lightly at my touch, raising a hand slowly and unsurely, hesitating frequently until his fingers brushed my cheek, deciding where my features were so he could avoid them. His smile was soft and delicate, but I noticed his skin's strange discolouring. His pale skin was unusually rough and splotched by a reddish colour, barely noticeable at the moment in the dim light.

"You're staring again…" Denmark said hoarsely, but I couldn't see any look of discomfort on his face by using his voice.

"Sorry." I whispered, and I suddenly knew that his voice had been affected by all the smoke he inhaled… and his eyes were affected as well. He could partially see, but only smudges of grey. Wait how did I know that? The fire… now I understand. This was if he survived the fire. "I can't help it. I worry about you."

"Quit worryin'." He smirked; his still blackened teeth somehow glistened. "Ya can't kill me off _that_ easily!"

Yes you can. "Just shh." I hushed him, and I brushed some of his fawn locks off his forehead.

"But I've been quiet for hours." He whined, pouting his bottom lip.

No, it's been more than that. It's been over a week. I missed his voice, and these dreams were my only relief from the eerie silence, and I decided that I could let my true wishes be revealed… though his voice was slightly painful to listen to. It was so rough and cracked often, squeaking with the strain of talking.

"Then talk, idiot." I said lowly, leaning over to press my forehead against his, closing my eyes to focus on his breathing.

"I love you." He quickly said, and I could tell he was smiling. I whispered that I did too then kissed his forehead, reopening my eyes and staring into his, no matter how much it pained me to do so. "I miss your eyes, Norge." He complained, "They were so pretty. I can sorta see them now, though… but they're grey."

I smiled at him, hoping he could see it through the endless smudge over his eyes. "You wouldn't want to see them. They've been almost lifeless ever since-" I couldn't finish, and he blinked up at me in confusion.

"Since what?" He asked, slightly worried. "Norway, what's wrong?" He sat up and awkwardly turned to look at me. I haven't seen his legs even twitch this whole time.

"Nothing." I lied. Everything was just so _wrong_.

"Norwa-" Denmark didn't get to finish when everything vanished.

I woke up to see Iceland peering at me again, and I only sighed, rolling away from him. "Don't worry, bror." I muttered, and I felt him lightly punch my shoulder.

"Hard not to when you're talking in your sleep and crying." He growled, but I knew his anger was false. He laid back down beside me, our backs barely brushing.

Hong Kong was sleeping on the other side of the bed, placing him in the middle. Apparently Finland called the Asian country to Denmark to cheer up Iceland, and since I had no clue they even knew each other (let alone being so close as they were) it had surprised me. Hong Kong was snoring softly, and I could tell his leg twitched every few minutes whenever Iceland groaned and grumbled an "idiot". Hong Kong had been quite polite, though he teased Iceland often and smirked at me after snapping a picture of us with his phone.

I made out Iceland's breathing as it slowed, telling me that he was comfortably asleep. I suddenly scowled as I couldn't slip into the abyss of slumber, where I knew I could pretend that everything was alright. I wondered if he waited, too, for the cover of nightfall to approach me in my dreams, or if it was just my overactive imagination.

Groaning, I gave up and left the shield of blankets and sheets, deciding going for a walk around Copenhagen would probably tire me out enough to sleep.

'_If ya don't grab a coat then don't bother goin' out.'_

That voice again… oh well, it's right. October weather in Copenhagen isn't the warmest in the world, especially at night.

Silently I slipped on my navy blue jacket and sneakers, slipping out into the hallway of the hotel and quietly descending the stairs. My weight barely made the stairs creek, though my pajama bottoms attempted to capture my shoes and trip me. In the lobby, I heard quiet chattering coming from behind the counter, but I paid no mind as I left the building, relishing the noise the chatting… Prussians? Or Danes? I didn't know… offered.

In the streets snow was lightly falling, dissolving in the air before reaching the pale ground. I blinked at how bright the streets were from all the lights that hung from between buildings, and how much they had changed just from that day. People walked up and down the streets laughing cheerfully, and though they spoke clear Danish, it bothered me that it was _clear_. I guess that even if someone retains the language in Denmark, the potato-mouth accent was a quirk of the original Denmark and wouldn't stay. A very slight frown turned my lips, but I continued down the snowy street.

Groups of Danish-or-Prussian people walked down the streets, smiling widely and shouting out jokes. They reminded me of Denmark but also the albino that clung to me yesterday, ending in a photo that got a few people sending me angry text messages of how I could betray Denmark by being with Prussia… and I had to repeat the same story over five times. I stopped at a window display of some Halloween store, watching the plastic bats dangle from the ceiling by a thin and almost invisible wire.

"Kahahahah! Why don't we go to the bar and pick up a few beers, eh?" The voice was so familiar, and I spun around to see the source, eyes widening at the sight of a tall, broad man.

I was disappointed that this man was a brunette with chocolate brown hair that was shaved relatively short. His eyes were hazel and weren't nearly as bright as Denmark's, nor was his smile as wide. I frowned at him and sent glares his way, hating him for having left my chest in pain.

I jumped slightly when the man turned and looked at me, blinking before walking across the street and right up to me, not caring that I was matching his steps by retreating backwards, tilting my head down and sending him a death glare. My back touched the wall behind me and I froze, my glare then turning into a look of uncertainty.

"What'sa matter, kid?" He asked, tilting his head and looking at me, a friendly and worried gleam in his eyes.

"Nothing." I grumbled, "Now get away from me."

His eyes narrowed then, "I'm not stupid, kid. There's somethin' troublin' ya." The way he talked pained my chest again. "Here, I'll take ya out fer a drink with the rest of us!" He smiled widely then, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to his group, all of which blinked at me in confusion.

"Anders, who's that?" A girl with long brown hair asked, blinking her blue eyes at me.

"No clue!" The man with brown hair, who I guessed was Anders shouted, smiling from ear to ear.

The pain returned to my chest and I placed my hand there, trying to ignore all the similarities between him and Denmark. I sighed and went along with them as Danes were normally very friendly and I probably wouldn't have anything to worry about. They led me to a bar not far from the hotel and bought me a few drinks, but I still refused to speak about my problems, though I did learn a lot about them.

First there was the girl with brown hair, Caroline. She was a doctor-in-training at the medical school, and that she adored pandas. She was working as a cashier at a grocery store currently, and she was Ander's fiancé.

Another girl, Taura, who had been born and raised in Japan, but her blood was Scandinavian. She spoke decent English, but I couldn't help but smile at the way she pronounced her L's. She was a clothes designer for a small company but was trying to get into software. She was having trouble finding a job for it, though so she was stuck with her current job.

Then finally Anders; he was born in Germany but moved to Denmark when he was in high school. He worked at a desk job, which was completely opposite of his attitude. He was active, loved the outdoors, and played sports with his nephew whenever he could. He was completely like Denmark in every way except for his looks. Also, Anders likes solitude and wasn't as talkative, which pleased me as I didn't want them to be too much alike.

"C'mon, kid. What's your name?" Anders kept asking me, he wasn't as whiny as Denmark, but I could tell he was growing tired of my stubbornness. "You seem so tired… you shouldn't even be up. How old are you, anyway? Nineteen?"

I smirked at this; how was I supposed to tell him that I was well over several hundred years old? He instantly brightened and laughed, "I did it! I made ya respond!"

My smile vanished, but his didn't. And I decided that maybe talking to him wouldn't hurt too much. Maybe I could find enough differences to keep the pain from returning. "My name is Lukas." I muttered, and it took Anders a second to notice that I spoke to him.

"Wh- OH! Nice ta meet ya, Lukas!" He held out his hand, and I took it weakly while he squeezed my hand tightly. A major difference. Denmark always shook hands softly, not wanting to hurt anyone no matter what. The only exception was Sweden, but even then it was brotherly strength, never enough to hurt.

I nodded at him, "Likewise."

We talked until the first rays of light started coming over the horizon. I was completely amiss of the time as I was enjoying the time with the Danes, and I was picking out tiny traits that they picked up from Prussia. They were all very challenging and confident like him, but they were very friendly toward each other, though they play fought constantly. I was tuned into their conversation intently, and when the song 'Single Ladies' erupted from my pocket I leaped from my chair, wide-eyed and alarmed.

The three Dane's eyes fell on me and they smirked, amused by my ringtone. Frowning at them, I pulled my cursed cell phone from my pocket, holding it up to my ear after hitting the green button.

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone.

'_Norway? Where are you?'_ Iceland's voice said loudly through the phone. I smirked at the ringtone I chose for him, but upon discovering Hong Kong, I'd have to change it.

"The bar." I muttered, scratching the back of my head. Oh… I forgot my cross. Dammit.

'_What the hell are you doing down there?'_

"I dunno." I wasn't lying, but I bet he thought I was.

'_*sigh* I- … okay apparently Prussia is coming to get you.'_

"Prussia? Really, Island? Really?" I whined, letting go of my composure and falling limply against the bar counter. Anders raised his eyebrow at my change of voice, but I didn't care.

Almost immediately, the albino in question barged in. "I'll call ya back." I shut the phone and put it in my pocket. Prussia's hands then grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look into his glaring eyes.

"What the hell, No- Lukas! We wake up this morning and you're gone?" Prussia shouted, his hair was messy, as was mine, and he was still in his pajamas. "Do you know how worried Berwald and Emil were?"

My eyes narrowed on him then, "What did Emil and..." Shit, what was Hong Kong's name?

"Emil and _Leon_ didn't do anything, Lukas. If anything, Emil woke up and ended up running around the hotel shouting for you." Prussia huffed, red flushing into his pristine white cheeks. "Do you know how unawesome it is for me to come out here to find you?"

I only shrugged, "Didn't ask you to come."

Anders then stepped up, "Uh, hallo there, albino-dude." Holy shit now he was America. "Lukas d'ya know him?"

"Of course he does." Prussia huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm the awesome Gilbert. But I should ask you the same question."

"I'm Anders!" the Dane greeted happily, "I met Lukas outside!"

That sparked an argument that lasted for what seemed like hours, or at least from what I heard. I left shortly after the fight started, waving goodbye to Taura and Caroline and weaving through the morning traffic of cars, yes cars, back to the hotel. Inside I was greeted by the lady behind the counter; she smiled and waved at me much to my surprise.

It was as if life had been restored to the country. I waved back to the woman, but my face remained blank and still, as always. She resumed to her duties humming a _German_ song and I dashed up the stairs of the small hotel. It was all cream coloured with duller carpets, worn by the wear and tear of shoes but not looking bad in the least. It only had two stories so that made it easy to navigate around the building. Hallways were few as most of the rooms were big and expansive, so it wasn't a surprise when I ran right into Sweden when I turned a corner to go down our hallway.

"G'mornin'." Sweden only greeted, nodding in my direction.

"Good morning." I replied, walking up to him. "Prussia's picking fights with people."

He nodded back to me, "F'gures… G'rm'ny w's expectin' that m'ch…"

I rolled my eyes and we both turned to our hotel room, and I blinked at the carelessly open door. '_Sweden must've just set out…_' I figured, and I entered the room with Sweden behind me.

Iceland and Hong Kong were speaking to each other on the far side of the room, sitting on a bed and both staring out the window; I stopped and watched the two from the sleeping area's entrance, which separated the beds from the kitchen-like area, where a just a table, microwave, and fridge sat, unused.

"What? Why do you always ask these weird questions?" Iceland sounded annoyed, but it was softer and affectionate than the tone he used with us.

"How are you, since Denmark died? You've been kinda clingy to Norway, and I'm just wondering if you're alright, especially since we never talk like this over text messages…" Hong Kong shuffled closer to Iceland, leaning sideways so his arm was resting on the other side of Iceland.

"I'm okay." Iceland muttered, almost too quietly for me to hear. I turned around and saw Sweden leaning against the wall, door still open to the hallway. "But, Norway's been kind of… off…" I turned back around at the use of my name.

"But what about _you_?" Hong Kong pressed, leaning sideways a bit more, irritating the silver-haired boy.

"… I'm good, just a bit down." Iceland finally sighed, giving in to the Asian boy's interrogation.

Instantly Hong Kong turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Iceland's cheek with a quick "that's good". Iceland didn't pull away, but he did jump slightly, as if he was startled by the sudden contact. I narrowed my eyes and approached the two suddenly, not caring if they heard me. Hong Kong turned and saw me, hazel eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped to say something. I didn't give him a chance to speak when I grabbed Iceland's arms, dragging him away from the Asian boy. Iceland stumbled and yelped, and I spun him so he was in front me as I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut once I was out as well.

"Norway! What the hell?" Iceland turned and fumed as soon as I released him.

"None of that." I deadpanned, crossing my arms and blocking the door.

"T-That's just him! It's nothing!" His clear pale cheeks were dusted with pink, his eyes barely making eye contact with mine before they'd move to look at something else.

"Is it nothing to him?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"W-Well… no…" My little brother scratched the back of his head. "I just hate it when you get this overprotective. Remember what happened when Seychelles came over for dinner?"

I do remember… when he invited Seychelles for dinner I kept my eyes on them the whole time. Also, I checked his phone about three times and wouldn't leave him alone with her. Every time I had to leave the room I'd have one of the others (not Denmark) sit in the room for me. He was severely annoyed but I don't think Seychelles minded. She was really adorable, and I wondered if the two were still friends.

I didn't respond to his question, I just stood by the door. "Can you let me back in the room, now?" He sighed, staring at the floor. "I'm hungry and it'd be embarrassing to be seen like this…" he pointed to his bed-head and pajamas.

"Not unless you call me 'bror'." I smirked, and he glared at me with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"No."

"Do it."

"Never."

"Bror."

"Shut up."

"One word."

"No."

Our bickering continued, and I saw his patience ebbing away with every retort I threw back at him. I couldn't help but find how adorable his reddened face was, and I could see the insult that he was going to regret saying forming in his eyes, glistening in that bright violet that I couldn't help but envy.

"It's not that hard." I mused, sounding distant as I leaned against the door, letting my arms fall to my sides and my head tilting to the right, peering at him with lifeless eyes.

"Norway let the kid off." I heard a low, gruff voice say. I turned around and saw Germany walking down the hallway, a tired looking Prussia behind him. "He should be allowed to have a special someone in his life, even if you don't want it to happen."

"No I want him to have someone in his life…" I muttered, ignoring the glare that Iceland was giving me, "but he's still mine. All mine." I turned to gaze at my brother, and I saw him shuffle uncomfortably under my Russia-like aura. "Wouldn't you agree, brother?"

Iceland didn't respond, but I felt the door shift under me and I stepped away from it, Sweden opening the door and stepping out, looking at me through his glasses. "S'breakf'st here yet?"

Prussia brightened up and skipped up to us, a brown bag tightly in hand. "Yep! Got it!" he beamed, his lips twisted in a wide smirk.

"What's that?" I heard Hong Kong mumble, squeezing between the doorframe and the massive Swede peering through the doorway.

"Pancakes…" Germany grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Big brother loves them to bits, especially after he hung out with... damn what was his name?"

"Hey! His names CANADA! Ya hear me? CA-NA-DA! Not that hard, West!" Prussia fumed, staring up at Germany, as if he could scold the much larger German.

Germany though, shuffled away slightly. "Sorry, brother…"

I then turned to Iceland, "Why can't you call me 'bror' like Germany does?" and he seemed even more pissed off.

He didn't say anything; he just stormed past Sweden, grabbing Hong Kong's too-large sleeve and tugging him back into the room. We all followed them and helped ourselves to the breakfast that Prussia provided. He said it wasn't as good without Canada's maple syrup, but it wasn't bad at all. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, frowning down at the half-full plate of pancakes on my lap. I then turned to Sweden and Iceland, both looking blank and uninterested. Prussia was smiling widely while jabbering to Germany, who looked like he was going to explode from irritation.

I turned the fork in my fingers, a memory that I had long since buried resurfacing.

'_Danmark?' I called when I entered the small house, hearing a repeating thud coming from the kitchen. _

_I scowled and entered the kitchen, stopping at the doorway and resting my hand against the side, spotting the Dane standing at the counter facing away from me, his hair messier than usual. The noise came from in front of him, and with him wearing his red apron I knew he was chopping something for cooking, especially since his arm moved with the noise. I approached him, unheard and unnoticed. _

"_Danmark…" I repeated, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up and freeze. _

_My eyes widened as he turned to me, his cheek splattered with blood and a wild look in his eyes that I've only seen during the old Union whenever Sweden rebelled against him. I looked at the cutting board in front of him, feeling bile slightly rise in my throat at the slaughtered organ sitting on the slab of stone. Blood decorated the board as well as the stone-topped counter, the organ covered in stab wounds that bled over itself. I noticed how his hand, knuckles white from how tight he was holding onto the sharp knife, shook. Blood dripped from his skin and the knife like water, and it made my blood turn cold. Ice cold. _

_I grabbed his wrist, and turned him around, a wild and… scared look in his eyes and as much as it scared me, I looked into them, not letting any of my fear show through. "What's the matter, Dan?" I asked him, reaching up to wipe his cheek clean of the blood with my thumb. _

_He then broke down right there in the kitchen, collapsing into my arms and sobbing into my neck, his hands leaving red smears on the back of my shirt. The knife clattered to the floor as he sobbed incoherent words into my clothes. I guided him to the floor so both of us were resting on our knees, my arms around his shoulders so he could hide his face in the fabric of my shirt. _

"_I-I'm so alone…" I heard him sob, shaking considerably bad. "T-There's no one… left…" _

_My eyes widened in surprise, and I held him closer, shhing him softly while rubbing comforting circles in his back. I caught myself humming a tune he used whenever I was scared as a child, and he stilled when he recognized it. He then pulled himself back to look at me with his hands on my shoulders, his eyes calmer and more collected. A small smile traced his lips and he held me close again, and his smile stayed. _

"_You remember that, Norge?" he whispered softly, slightly hiccuping, "Thank you…" _

I didn't realize I was tearing up until I felt a tear fall down my cheek, wiping it away. I sighed in relief when nobody noticed it. I need to stop thinking…

After breakfast, we wandered the streets, stopping by orphanages and asking to see the youngest children. None of the children were nations, and it saddened me. I may have been a little selfish, but I didn't want Prussia to be a Nordic. Or maybe it was I didn't want him replacing Denmark. Actually, if we did find a nation child, would I accept them as Denmark's successor? Or would I push them away and cling to my dreams for comfort? I didn't know, and it sickened me.

As we waited for the next bus to return to the hotel I couldn't stop shivering. The biting wind chilled me to my bones, and I pulled my jacket closer in a pathetic attempt to stay warm, still shivering as the frosty wind stiffened my hair and flushed my cheeks red. I jumped as I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me close to a compact object that radiated a little bit of heat. I almost thought it was Sweden, but when I turned all I saw was white and red, and I frowned at Prussia.

"You're cold aren't ya?" Prussia snapped, pulling me even closer.

I didn't give him an answer; I just snuggled closer to him, wishing it were Denmark instead of the Prussian man. He pulled my shoulders to his, breathing on my neck, though his breath was unusually cold. Actually… it was warmer than it usually was. I turned and blinked at him, now wondering what all of his abnormalities were. His breath was cold, he himself was always cold, blood dripped from his mouth every few days, his breath was always shallow… it was as if he was slowly dying.

Yeah, that's it.

And now, since he was a country again, life was being restored into him. His eyes were brighter, and the area around his eyes wasn't as dark. He then looked at me before suddenly looking away awkwardly.

"Quit starin'." He ordered, and I blinked before returning my eyes to the street. "Are ya warm yet?"

"Sure." I muttered, "… Prussia."

"Yeah?" The albino released me, and we turned to face each other. I was happy that Hong Kong was occupying Iceland with a conversation, and that Sweden was having a staring contest with Germany or something.

"I'm happy you're not sick." I muttered, turning back to the street.

He blinked in confusion before resettling at my side, and I jumped again when I felt a scarf wrap around my neck. I breathed in the cologne, and I could've swore that I melted in the scent. But, it wasn't as good as Denmark's cologne, but it was the next best thing. It smelled like roasted almonds coated in cinnamon and vanilla. Before Prussia could catch onto my melting, a bus finally pulled up, and I never dashed up a set of stairs faster in my life.

I sat next to Prussia and Iceland on the way 'home', and I was bewildered why the albino was constantly at my side. Was there some kind of… transition of some of Denmark's personality to him? Probably not, as Prussia didn't show any of Denmark's traits, except for their excessive drinking and their constant amusement at anything and everything, but Prussia had those before he took Denmark's place. I started dozing as soon as the engine roared to life, and I fell back against the seat, tilting my head back and closing my eyes, and I welcomed sleep with open arms.

My eyes remained closed but Denmark knew I was awake as he continued to hum joyfully, a smile never leaving his scarred lips. His fingers were playing with my hair; losing them in the golden locks and twirling them carefreely. Suddenly his voice and his playing stopped; I opened my eyes to see what was the matter, and I saw him staring at me seriously, his dull scars covering his face being brought out immensely though the light was normal. His eyes were sad as they peered at me. Something was wrong…

"Norway…" he said hoarsely. It sounded as if he was going to cry at any moment. "Don't ya miss me?"

My eyes widened immediately, "I wouldn't even dream of not missing you." I said quickly, sitting up partially and propping myself up with my arm, pressing it against the sofa beneath us.

"But Prussia… he's replaced me, and you allowed it…" his voice was dangerously malicious, eyes narrowing as anger suddenly flurried in them. "You prefer him, don't you?"

I bared my teeth, though I knew it was no use to try to intimidate him. "Don't be an idiot. That albino bastard could never replace you, which is why it's temporary."

"Until you find a boy that doesn't exist? You did say that he would be a permanent replacement if you were unable to find a new nation. Even then that child would replace me." I froze as his voice was icy cold, but I could feel his skin getting hotter every second. "Is that what you want, Norway? To replace me? I bet you left me to die in that damn house…"

I jumped from Denmark's lap and backed up until my back bumped the wall, eyes locked onto the man that I loved. Denmark stood then, and as he took a step forward his skin erupted into flames, curling around his chin and climbing his cheek until it reached his hair, turning it black as the pale blonde locks burned and smoked. As he approached, the room then set on fire, spreading until his entire body and the entire room was smothered in yellows and orange, dancing flames. My back burned as the fire reached the wall behind me, but I couldn't move, Denmark's piercing mad gaze held me in place.

"Shhh," Denmark cooed in a falsely comforting voice, "it's okay, nothing's gonna hurt ya. I'm here, ja?"

I shook my head quickly, covering my ears as tears pricked at my eyes. I refused to look at his burning body, refused to listen to the crackling of flames or the strange noise that sounded like distant screaming. Smoke smothered my lungs and coated the skin on my face in black. It was horrible… the heat was immense and I could feel the familiar stinging sensation that crawled around my back like a million tiny spiders.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I heard a loud rough shout, and my eyes snapped open just in time to see a white cape flutter in front of me, and a white-haired man land before my burning feet, he wielded a sword in front of him that reflected the dancing flames like a mirror. "You will not touch him with me breathing!" He snarled, and I couldn't help but wonder.

Denmark laughed then, "You're nothing to me. Now burn." He snapped his fingers and the flames darted across the floor like arrows, but ended up swirling in a circle around the strange man. Unfortunately though, the flames started creeping toward me.

The man noticed my alarm and twisted around, pulling me to his chest. I noticed his burning crimson eyes, and I knew who it was.

"Shit." I muttered, and I saw my breath bend the smoke in front of my face.

"Norway!" My eyes snapped open, and I noticed that I was being carried by Sweden on the side of a road, buildings with castle-like appearances shielding us from the descending sun. I peered up at him gratefully, but the look on his face told me that he wasn't the one who shouted. I contorted around uncomfortably to see Iceland looking completely worried, staring at me with his big violet eyes.

I couldn't help it when my stomach tightened and I rolled back over to bury my face into Sweden's coat, feeling like the biggest bastard the world had ever known.

Dammit, Denmark.


	5. Chapter 5

Though I was exhausted I couldn't get myself to sleep. It had been a few days since we explored the orphanages, and Prussia was declared the permanent proprietor of Denmark's land. The flag was relatively the same being the Nordic cross, but the colours were black and white, the languages were Danish and German, and moreover not much had changed, and yet everything had when it came to the people of Prussia. Over the past few nights my dreams were violent rather than pleasant, Denmark now scarred and angry with me. Unfortunately it made me clingier toward the Prussian, and that increased the intensity of the dreams, I had actually woken up with scratch marks on my arms.

Prussia had no idea how much I needed to be around him. He was always my savior in my dreams, saving me from the Dane's jealous wrath. During the day when he was around I was to his side in an instant, and when night fell I slept in his bed, Germany moving over to Sweden's. I said it was for Iceland and Hong Kong, but it really wasn't…

I feel pathetic.

I need this stupid albino idiot to keep my fucking nightmares away.

Pathetic…

I glared at my alarm clock with such an intensity I could see the tiny cracks beginning to form in the glass covering the numbers. 2:14… way too early to be awake, yes, but I couldn't help it. I was laying on my stomach, the lower half of my face buried in the overstuffed pillow and eyes staring at the alarm clock for the past five hours, sleep refusing to take me. I growled and rolled over, eyes catching the albino's sleeping form, slightly lightened by my almost-night vision formed by the prolonged lack of light. Prussia snored softly, his pillow covering his face and his arms splayed out on the sheets. Silently I edged closer until I was lying on his am, resting my head on his shoulder and hoping he wouldn't mind. He was surprisingly cold for someone being related to Germany and Sweden.

Wait, hadn't he lived with Russia? Finland had, too… they were both probably accustomed to the cold, though I should be too. But… for some reason I was freezing now, as if my heat source had been taken away. I snuggled closer to Prussia, finally finding that his torso was extremely warm, though not like Denmark's but it was enough for me. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing, hoping that sleep would arrive to relieve the aching that had become present in my legs, mostly since I couldn't stop pacing during the day.

When I opened my eyes next, a tiny flint of sunshine was shimmering above the horizon. I noticed that Prussia hadn't moved from his spot, and unwilling to leave my heat source I barely made a move to roll over to peek at my alarm clock that rested on the other side of the bed. 7:24. So I did fall asleep. It didn't feel like it as my eyelids were still heavy, and my arms and legs felt like lead. I resettled myself on his shoulder and forced my eyes shut, trying to focus on the albino's breathing to sleep again, but a sudden change in his breath caused me to snap open my eyes and look at him. Slowly and groggily he stirred, and I wondered why he was waking up this early. I expected the delinquent to be a late-riser, but he was waking up before even Germany.

Slowly he groaned and removed the pillow from his face, me shuffling to the side so his shoulder and arm were free. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand before flickering them open and glancing at me tiredly. I didn't feign sleep and stared right back at him, only being met by him blinking at me when Iceland would have freaked out and fell out of the mess of blankets and onto the carpeted floor.

"What're y'doing 'n m'bed, Nurway?" Prussia slurred, not even bothering to attempt to clear his speech.

"I've saved Iceland the awkwardness and roomed with you…" I muttered, burrowing further into the blankets.

"… m'wrong choice v'words…" He yawned then, stretching upward until a crack erupted from his back, and he relaxed back against the headboard. "What I mean 's… what're ya doin' cuddlin' up t'me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I was cold. It was nothing." He saw right through me.

"Mm-hmm… sure…" He blinked at me in understanding before turning around so his legs could reach and touch the floor. He sat in that position, stretching again. He looked sore. "Growth spurt…" he whined, somehow reading my mind. Then he stood and descended toward the mini-fridge, instantly snatching a bottled water, cracking the lid and bringing it to his chapped and pale lips.

I sighed and got up myself, deciding it was futile to even attempt to sleep and went to make myself some coffee. While the machine was running, I sighed and stumbled back to the bed and crawled back beneath the blankets, exhaustion still eating away at my mind and my body. I felt like I couldn't move from the spot and even felt slightly nauseas.

"You alright?" Prussia asked, removing the nearly empty bottle of water from his mouth. He had drained it like it was nothing.

"No… I feel like dead weight." I murmured into the under-stuffed fabric. "I'm exhausted… couldn't sleep."

"Denmark?" Prussia asked somberly. I looked up at him in surprise (though I should've expected it…) and he just shrugged. "I hear you mutter his name in your sleep, most of the time it sounds like you're panicking."

I scowled then, frowning horribly, "That's because he's violent in my dreams…" and I looked up at him, "you're the one who saves me _every_ stupid time." I quietly whispered, not wanting anyone who was faking sleep or just dozing to hear me.

Suddenly the albino man's eyes flew wide, and he leaned back a bit against a desk, placing the bottle of water down beside him. "Really?" I nodded. He gave out an almost quiet laugh. That hissy laugh that made me want to punch him. "That's awesome! Of course it has to be cause it's the awesome me being a hero n' all!"

I frowned again, "Shut up."

"Make me." He smirked at me, a challenge glinting in his crimson eyes.

"Shut up…" I heard Iceland mumble, rolling over lazily and shooting his hand out from the blankets, grabbing the alarm clock in false accusation, melting it in his grasp. I would never be used to having a volcanic little brother.

"Make me." I mimicked Prussia, jumping from my bed and quickly hopping into Iceland's, snuggling up next to him even as he shouted nonsense-cusses and flailed wildly, almost knocking Hong Kong out of the bed. Hong Kong himself sat up as soon as the fighting started, but he just watched with no expression on his face, even as Iceland shouted at him to help him. He just smirked when Iceland started saying 'please' and took a picture with his cellphone.

We continued our little battle for a good ten minutes when the coffee machine beeped, meaning it's ready. All us Nordics, minus Prussia, leaped from our beds in one second, fleeing to the kitchen like starving wolverines that had just been given a moose to feast on. The coffee was gone in moments, all of us, besides Iceland, drinking it black. I smiled at how Iceland poured an almost endless amount of sugar into his coffee, and barely any milk before sipping it, a barely noticeable smile on his pale lips. I couldn't doubt that he was beautiful, even if he was my brother and hated that kind of thing, but he was. Denmark himself was always caught breathless during some situations where Iceland looked stunning (earning a punch in the stomach all the same).

Like when we went for a hike at my place, the wind was slight and it picked up the fluffy snow, swirling it around us. Much of it collected in Iceland's hair, invisible to our eyes until the sun rested on him… causing him to dazzle. The wind blew his hair softly, his owl-like appearance slightly evaporating into something else… something more graceful. He lost that brilliance the second he snarled at us to stop staring… but it returned as soon as he calmed down, but that time I made sure to keep Denmark quiet so I could savor the moment. Shame it was the one day I forgot my camera…

I bet Iceland misses Denmark's coos of adoration, too.

We went to visit a few places, trying to decide on where we would release Denmark's ashes. I wanted it to be somewhere perfect… somewhere Denmark would want to stay forever. He loved the sea, but he loved the few forests and grasslands of his country as well. I furrowed my brow as irritation settled in… Denmark was a confusing person to understand and it pissed me off. He didn't have a will, so we couldn't follow that. If only he left a note saying "if I die, please just mold my ashes into snowballs and pelt England with them" or something… but no. I don't think any country had a will, actually… we never think about what would happen if we were to be killed by a human cause, instead of just dissolving.

We stood on a shoreline of a beach, watching the waves rise and fall with the gentle breeze. The windmills in the ocean turned slowly, looking so strange yet so pretty out in the middle of nowhere. The tall white towers shined softly in the dim sunlight, and I frowned when I thought of how happy Denmark was when he got them. Sweden looked around before shaking his head.

"N'good…" Sweden murmured, shaking his head slightly.

I didn't need a reason why. If one of us disagreed, it wasn't the right place. We just hopped back into the car, and by 'we' I mean Sweden, Iceland, Prussia, Finland, and me, the new Nordic Five, plus Sealand. Hong Kong had decided to stay behind, not wanting to cram into the car with the rest of us, much to Iceland's disappointment. Finland had a notebook of places we were to visit. We had already visited most of them… an old Viking village, two beaches as of now, the shoreline where the Little Mermaid statue sat, Odense, and a pristine lake that glistened beautifully. But, despite our efforts, no matter where we went it just wasn't right. We only had one spot left to check, and we doubted that it would meet our expectations.

"T'no…" Sweden turned around in his seat to peer back at the Finnish man sitting in the backseat beside Sealand, who was sleeping between me and the blonde Finn. "Wh're's th'next place?"

"Uh…" Finland opened up his notebook and flipped through a few pages, stopping on one and reading over it. "Oh it's that field we went to on our last picnic… gosh how long ago was that?" His violet eyes widened as he turned to me, and I just shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

Iceland sat up in the back of the car, having the entire back just for himself. "Oh that place? I thought it got burned down in a wild fire." I cringed when he said 'burned'.

"It grew back quickly, actually." Prussia stated, "Grass grows back wicked fast when it's burned away, and ash especially helps plants grow. Though I'm sure you already know that, Ice." He smirked back at my little brother, crimson eyes glowing, making Iceland just glare at him before laying back down in annoyance.

The car jerked forward, signaling for all of us to become quiet. The eerie silence was bristling with tension; Prussia had tried multiple times to strike up a conversation, but was only met with silence. He glanced at Finland hopefully, but the small Finnish man was too busy thinking about that picnic he mentioned; then he turned to me, an eager smile on his lips that I met with an annoyed glare.

He scowled and turned back forward, growling in German that we weren't as fun as Spain or France… not our fault, right? Normally Denmark was the one who brought us out of our shells, and it just felt weird doing that with Prussia. I spent my time staring out the window, watching the once Danish landscapes pass by in a blur. No matter how many times I visited this land, it never ceased to surprise me how different it was from my place. No mountains, not much snow, no steep cliffs or danger of an avalanche. It was quiet, peaceful, cozy… Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something. I turned and almost let out a gasp when my eyes settled on something so familiar but foreign.

The black and red coat… it was draped loosely on a tall man's shoulders, his messy light brown hair slightly wavering in the unrestricted wind. Upon hearing the engine the figure turned his head, his blue eyes startling me even more than the smile that spread across his burned face. He turned around completely then as if to greet us, and I spotted the somehow unseen axe that he was grasping between his gloved fingers.

"Wha-what?" I gasped too loudly, covering my mouth as I shrunk into my seat, pulling my knees up against my chest.

Finland looked over at me, "What is it?"

"Don't slow down!" I snarled at Sweden, completely ignoring the Finn's question, and I caught my reflection in the rearview mirror… indigo eyes wide, an extremely… frightened look. "D-D-… you see him, right?"

Prussia and Sweden exchanged confused glances before Sweden merely turned around and shook his head at me, and we passed the man on the side of the road. I turned to look back to make sure he wouldn't follow, and I was met by Iceland's inquisitive eyes, to which I jumped back at and yelped slightly. I ignored his worried stare and leaned to look past him, blinking when I didn't see anyone on the side of the road… just fire. Fire that pooled almost like a liquid at the side of the road. It wobbled slightly, as if it was behind a wall of water, and then it vanished. Not a blemish left behind from the imagined flames.

Iceland leaned slightly to his left so our eyes could meet, and we sat there like that in silence. Normally we could communicate just through our eyes, but today we just couldn't. When he opened his mouth to speak, I readied myself for the questions when suddenly his puffin jumped onto the seat, snapping its beak at me. I jumped back, getting caught by my seat belt before I lost my nose to the bird. Iceland wrapped his arms around the puffin and pulled him back into the roomy space, a series of strange growls emanating from the small bird. He looked up at me, an unspoken apology fluttering in his eyes. I sighed and tried to relax my muscles, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck lie flat.

"I swear that bird of yours is a demon…" I groaned, slumping forward slightly.

"Maybe he is… it's hard to tell nowadays." Iceland grumbled, hissing gibberish curses at the bird before releasing it back in the space behind him. "Anyway, what's got you all freaked out?"

My breath caught in my throat and I turned and sunk back in my seat, bringing my knees to my chest. "I'm just tired. I'm fine." I heard Iceland inhale to say something but I shhed him before he could get it out. Prussia turned around in his seat again and narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew we were going to have to talk later.

I grumbled to myself and huddled as far as I could by the window, careful not to disturb the somehow still sleeping boy beside me. I buried my face into my knees and refused to look up until Finland told us we were at our destination, which took a freaking long time. I looked up and saw that Prussia had already left the car, and I found myself stumbling out after him, not bothering to shut the door, and dashing to his side, grabbing his arm and locking it with mine. He jumped slightly from my touch but didn't pull away, which I was relieved at. I fell into stride with him as we walked up a slight hill, probably the highest place in De- Prussia…

I heard Sealand whining as he followed up behind us, obviously tired but not wanting to be left behind. Iceland was probably farthest behind and Finland was most likely walking beside Sealand, helping his nephew up the slope. At the top of the hill I blinked, and I felt my jaw drop at the scene before me.

It was a large grassy field. The grass was golden and long, brushing our calves as we walked and swaying in waves against the breeze. My arm slipped from Prussia's and I just walked into the grasses, looking around at the wide expanse. The clouds were blocking the sun, and I guessed that if the sun were shining, the grass would glisten like honey strands. I caught site of a small group of deer that were hopping through the grasses, a large buck with a doe and a fawn, the fawn stumbling after the two but whenever it fell to the ground the others would wait until it caught up. While watching them, I couldn't hear the footsteps approach from behind me.

A large hand fell on my shoulder and I turned around calmly to see Sweden softly smiling to me. "Is it okay?"

"Perfect." I barely whispered, and I resisted the urge to run through the grass like we did when we were kids.

Back when we were Vikings, with not a care in the world. We didn't have half as much work so we spent our time playing… we ran through the grass, Denmark, Sweden, and I, and we would go explore and search for mythical creatures. Me and Sweden were more tolerant of the Dane, and he was much more wild than he was in the modern era. We hunted, foraged, pillaged, and camped out under the stars together, and when Iceland and Finland came into our little "family" we let them join us. We would play games in the field, though when we had Iceland I would sit out with him, not wanting the small child to be hurt at all. Denmark always teased us for that but he respected me enough not to make us play with him and the others.

I looked up at Sweden, gazing around his aqua-green eyes. "Do you remember when we'd play in places like this?"

He nodded, and while Prussia and Sealand looked confused, the other two Nordic countries nodded, though I didn't really ask them. I smiled and turned back to the field, the memories flourishing in my tired mind, and I could almost hear children laughing on the breeze. My imagination must be overactive…

"I bet he'd love to stay here with his memories and whatnot…" I murmured, and the pain assaulted my chest again, but I made sure not to show what I was feeling.

"Absolutely!" Finland said cheerfully, bouncing on his feet. "We'll have to get everything ready then for this, right?"

Sweden nodded, and he gathered Sealand's hand and started for the car. "Norge?"

"I'll be there in a moment." I answered.

Prussia turned to leave with Iceland, but I stopped him. "Albino creep, you stay."

I could imagine him and my brother sharing a glance before Iceland set off without him, crossing the hill until he disappeared on the other side, leaving me with the Prussian. He walked up beside me, awkwardly rolling on his soles with his hands in his pockets, trying to think up a conversation.

"Do you have any of his memories?" I asked him, and he blinked in slight surprise.

"Er, no… nothing's really crossed over except for a sudden height change and my new knowledge of the Danish language." He confessed, settling back down and looking toward the grassy field, a frown appearing on his chapped lips.

"Is that so?" I muttered, scowling at the space in front of me, willing it to freeze but also not, since it'd destroy the appearance of this place. Denmark's final resting place.

I turned my face toward him, finding him lost in his own world, and I reached until the tips of my fingers touched the albino's cold skin, he jolted slightly and he turned to say something. He didn't get a word out when I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder and unwilling to move.

"N-Norway?" He nearly shouted, his voice coming out as a mangled squeak.

I didn't respond as I tightened my arms around his torso, unwilling to let him go. The black coat appeared again in the distance, and this time its wearer's eyes were burning with jealousy and malice. I refused to take my eyes off him even as I buried my face into the Prussian's collar, feeling his skin suddenly burn up.

"Norway…! G-Ge- What are you doing?" He stumbled over his words, but I gave no answer.

The Danish man in the distance was still so close that I could make out the laces on his boots, the lines in his face caused by his distinct frowning. The pain in my chest returned, and this time it felt as if someone had taken a flaming iron rod and slammed it into my heart and let it stay there. I stumbled slightly, hissing at the pain, but Prussia suddenly had _his_ arms around _me._ The pain went away immediately, and I leaned back to look at his confused and wide eyes. Denmark was still standing in the grass a short distance away, but I didn't feel threatened with the Prussian's hands on my back, holding me close and preventing me from being taken away to a burning demise.

Prussia gasped suddenly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips softly to his. One of my gloved hands was buried in his snowy white hair, keeping him from pulling away, though he didn't attempt to. None of us moved, but then I backed off, wary of how he would react to the sudden display. Prussia's cheeks were pink and his eyes could never get any wider than how they were. He cleared his throat, looking away and attempting to fight his blush, eliminating some of it but not much. He turned back to me, eyes soft and… pitiful.

"Norge, I can't…" He sighed, and my already shattered heart was now fragmenting. "Y'see… uh… I'm already with someone." I blinked at him, and he just removed his hands from my back and placing them on my cheeks, brushing some of my loose bangs from my face with his thumb. "I'm Canada's boyfriend… n'… I'm sorry but I just can't."

I dropped my eyes to the ground and looked away, trying to hide the… it wasn't pain I could tell but I couldn't decipher what it was exactly. My eyes flickered past Prussia, and this time Denmark was standing just behind the albino, breathing into the back of his head. Prussia's hand fell to my chin and he lifted my face so we had to look each other in the eye, even if I didn't want to.

"Hey, cheer up, ja? How about we go out for a beer?" He suggested, a small awkward smile on his lips.

"I'll need something stronger." I mumbled and he rolled his eyes.

He turned to head back up the hill and I shoved him down into the grass, face first. He shouted and rolled over, staring up at me with a look that looked like a soldier that was surprised but readying for a battle all the same, but I walked past him, causing the confused Prussian to stumble to his feet.

"W-What the hell was that? You ruined my awesome coat!" He complained, flailing his arms.

I turned around and gave him an empty, dead stare, "It's not because I'm mad, mind you." He stopped flailing then, continuing to stare at me for an explanation. "It's so there's an excuse as to why your face is all pink." I smirked and walked off again, hearing him growl in frustration as he stomped after me.

"Whatever… you just took me off guard, s'all." He grumbled, stomping past me to the car.

When the car came into view, I caught Sweden's intense stare immediately, and I could only hope that my cheeks weren't flushed. I opened the back of the car to find Iceland laying on his back, Mr. Puffin sitting on his chest and probably sleeping. Iceland turned to me in confusion.

"Can I sit back here?" I asked, hopping in without waiting for an answer and slamming the back shut.

Iceland sat up, careful not to wake his demonic bird and placing it in a bundle of coats that Iceland was wearing last time I saw him. He spoiled that bird so much, no wonder it was so mean. He leaned against the back of the seats, scowling to himself as I sat by him, making sure we were squished together, though there was plenty of room. He shuffled slightly away, and I only closed the distance again, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ice you smell like ice cream." I murmured, and I could hear Finland and Sealand giggling in the seats behind us, and the car started and pulled forward, and I could feel us turning around, which I took advantage of by putting all my weight on Iceland, him growling and elbowing me in the side to get me away. I elbowed him back, and he returned it, then before we knew it was a war in the back of the van, though we were quiet so we wouldn't awake the puffin, because that would be a horrid nightmare in hell.

Soon enough we started punching each other. Lightly at first and slowly intensifying, soon we were giving each other bruises to the point each other's arms and legs were numb. We hit a bump that caused Iceland to stumbled mid-punch, toppling over and crashing into me, making me fall into the side of the car and banging my head against a tool box that sat in the corner. I hissed in pain and cringed, while Iceland quickly hopped off my stomach.

"N-Noregur?" Iceland shouted, pulling me away from the metal box. I heard Puffin's wings fluttering and I knew hell was sure to come. "N-Norge! Are you alright?"

I groaned and held the back of my head where it struck the metal but Iceland quickly took my hand away, making a strange noise in his throat upon looking at my palm, looking down at me with large worried eyes. They were so cute…

"B-Brother…! Y-You're bleeding!" He nearly shouted, his voice quivering.

I heard a sudden barrage of voices, but only Iceland's was clear. Damn, how hard did I hit my head? I tried rolling to my side but Iceland stopped me, and I felt some fabric get pressed onto my head. Everything around the edges of my vision was dark and they were approaching the center of my vision.

"B-Bror! D-Don't pass out, okay?" Iceland was panicki- Wait…

I sat up immediately, ignoring the dizziness and gave a wide smirk, "You just called me 'bror', little brother." My head was already throbbing where I smashed it, but I didn't care.

Iceland blushed and looked away with a grimace. "Shouldn't have even bothered with you." He growled, and I nuzzled up to him like a cat, brushing my cheek on his shoulder.

"Yooooou caaaalled meeeee brooooorrrrr." I teased, "Say it again. No, five times more. No ten, ten times, Island."

"S-Shut up."

Another wave of dizziness caught me and I leaned against Iceland, him with his back to me so my right shoulder was pressing on his back, my head tilting and resting on his shoulder with my arms hanging limply to the floor of the car, trying to focus on anything that was stable in the damn vehicle.

"Your head _is_ bleeding, Uncle Norway!" Sealand gasped, and I could tell that he was more than upset about it.

We pulled over, and while Sweden and Prussia were helping out, Finland was keeping Sealand busy and Iceland was hovering by me, growling at Prussia and Sweden whenever I cringed against their bandaging and pressing fabrics on my cut.

Night had fallen before we got back on the road again. What took so long was that we had to convince Iceland that I really was okay, but I would need stitches when we got back.

It had been a few hours since I heard papa and mama's car drive away… where were they? They said they were going to go find some kites for us to fly, but I hadn't heard back since. I felt so lonely, and I sat in the long grass, feeling it tickle my bare legs and arms as I buried my face into my arms, willing for myself to warm up already. It was so cold out… I could see my breath, and I had grown bored of pretending to be a dragon.

I heard an engine roar nearby and I looked up to see a truck drive pass me. It looked like a toy that papa got me yesterday; I smiled wide and ran out into the road, putting my small arms up to get papa's attention.

"Papa!" I shouted as loud as I could, though my voice was scratchy. I didn't like what I had… mama called it a cold. "Papa!" I cried again, but the car didn't stop.

Then it couldn't be papa… couldn't be… papa wouldn't leave me out here like this… would he? Tears pricked at my eyes, and I fell to my knees, feeling the small pebbles in the dust bury into my skin… and I cried. I couldn't stop the river of tears that flowed down my chubby cheeks. I stayed out in the road, feeling the warmth drain from the dirt the longer I stayed out there.

Soon, my tears were dry and I glanced around. The sun was down. Wind was blowing. The moon was smothered by fluffy black clouds that dropped a light shower of droplets onto me. It was like a scary dream. I felt myself suddenly go on edge, and I dashed into the grass, looking for any shelter. I heard strange noises wherever I went… shuffling that shouldn't be there, clanking and growling. There was nowhere to hide… no trees, no rocks, no house… it's scary.

Something glistened in the distance and I dashed toward it, hearing my tiny sneakers snap the damp twigs and whatnot below my soles, and I wished my shoes would get off my feet to silence my footsteps, but they didn't budge. I stopped when I found the glinting… a strange bush of flowers with four pedals on each flower that were bright gold. Their leaves were softly wrinkled and were just soft looking. I glanced around before I ducked below the plants, hiding behind the pedals and hoping nobody but papa or mama would find me. I brought my knees to my chest, and I tucked my chin behind them, breathing onto my cold skin.

The noises started up again, but they were muffled from inside the pedals, that were somehow acting as a shield from the dangers of the wilderness. Water droplets soon intensified, though, and not even the large pedals could protect me from the downpour. And though I was soaked and cold, I forced my eyes shut and I could only hope that I would be able to sleep. And I did.


	6. Chapter 6

_**May I suggest that you listen to this song while reading? :3** /watch?v=QCHCCeRlwSI_

* * *

><p>Midday sunlight filtered through the window intensely, brightening the room far too much for my eyes. The bed was soft beneath my stomach and the pillow cushioned my throbbing head, refusing to stir from my spot even though Finland was constantly prodding at my shoulder.<p>

"Come on, Norway," he begged, "we have to get going or we'll be late for the release." His accent only made my head throb worse so I still didn't respond as punishment. "Really, Norway? I told you not to drink that much last night! You could've outdrank Prussia if he was drinking!"

Wait… Prussia wasn't drinking last night? Then why the fuck was I- Oh yeah… wait. I remembered then how I hated how I subjected myself to being rejected by the albino. Dammit, Denmark. Why'd you let your house catch on fire?

They still hadn't found a reason why the fire started.

"Luk's…" I heard Sweden mumble, not shying away from scooping me up from the bed, one arm around my belly and the other holding my chest, keeping me stable as he lifted me up.

"G'away…" I slurred, still groggy from waking up around ten minutes ago. Sweden then sat me down, thankfully not treating me as a doll anymore. "Waddyou want?"

Sweden's eyes narrowed at my stupid question, and he dumped my normal sailor outfit on my head, navy blue jacket blocking half of my vision. "I'll make ya some c'ffee." He then left for the small machine sitting along the wall, leaving Finland looking back and forth between him and me, wondering what he should do.

I growled to myself and stumbled up from the bed, barely catching the clothes in my arms as I lost my balance. I walked past Finland, not caring to even say Good morning and walked into the bathroom. I quickly stripped and replaced yesterday's nightclothes with the sailor outfit. It felt looser than before, and I knew that wasn't a good thing. Ever since the Viking age ended I've hadn't had anything to support a more masculine body so I ended up just being a slim person; this drop in weight wasn't healthy. I scowled as I tugged on my jacket then tightened my belt, glancing up at the mirror to judge my appearance.

Hair tossled horridly ridiculous like how it was every morning, eyes tired with bags sitting below them, skin still pale but slightly flushed with the morning. I looked a bit better than before, but I still looked like I got mauled by the bear named Morning. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair, difficultly going through the knots and tangles, struggling to make the ash-blonde locks go flat and straight. Once satisfied with the outcome I placed my golden cross in my hair, pinning the strands back from the left side of my face. I looked better, but it was easy to tell I was on a hangover.

Leaving the small room behind the smell of coffee engulfed me, causing me to slightly sway at the difference. Finland was bouncing Sealand and Hanatamgo on his knees, smiling softly at our nephew's big smile as the small white dog yipped in happiness. Barely smiling I walked into the kitchen, jumping when Sweden quickly held out a mug of black liquid to me, piercing sea-green eyes locked onto my dull indigo.

We stared at each other for a few moments before I awkwardly took the mug from him. "Thanks…" I mumbled as I brought the mug to my lips, relishing the warmth and the feeling of being awake it gave me. "Where are the guys?"

"Out." Sweden only muttered, leaning against the counter with his own mug in his hand. The glass was a dark blue that shined easily, a yellow cross mimicking his flag printed on it.

"I know what ya did with Prussia." He suddenly said quietly, and I choked on my coffee.

After finishing my round of coughing and covering my mouth so I didn't spit coffee around the spotless kitchen, I stared at him intensely. "What?"

"Y'kissed him, didn't ya?" Sweden asked, almost whispering so Finland and Sealand wouldn't hear.

"What're you talking about?" I deadpanned, blinking at him and hoping he wouldn't press this.

His eyebrows knitted together in frustration, looking terrifying if I hadn't known him for centuries. "Out n'the field, y'kissed him. M'not n'idiot, Norge."

I dropped my gaze to the floor, and I gestured to the door. "Can we talk so they can't hear?" Sweden nodded and wandered to the hallway, me following closely and closing the door behind us. I then hoped one of us remembered a key to the door… Outside he crossed his arms and stood over me, a slight scowl on his features. I shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze but held it with him, "Yeah… I did… so what?"

"Don't ya think it's horrible that you're doing that _right_ aft'r Danmark died?" Sweden grumbled.

I nodded, and I felt a slight tremble that I was able to mask well enough. "I was just being stupid and… clingy… and what d'ya mean 'right after Danmark died'?"

"That's n'excuse." He growled, "I know ya liked Danmark m're than j's a brother."

I shifted my weight to my other leg, "Well… yeah…"

"What happened after ya kissed, though?" Sweden asked, peering at me curiously now. Did his anger evaporate just like that? God he had the heart of a puppy.

"He rejected me…" I felt my throat tighten, and I cursed for all this going on. "said he was with Canada."

"Mm..." Sweden hummed, "m'by that's for th'best. S'Prussia really your type?"

I half-smiled, "You sound like a teenage girl at a slumber party." I mused, and Sweden blinked in confusion, making my smile widen slightly.

The door opened and Finland poked his head out, his big violet eyes blinking in confusion. "Ruotsi? Norja? What're you two doing out there?"

I turned around to face him, "Gossiping." I joked, and Finland pulled an expression that made me want to laugh.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"Nothin' in particular." Sweden shrugged.

"Then let's get going!" Finland scowled adorably, pouting his lips in frustration.

I jumped then, suddenly the realization hit me. "Wait! I have'ta brush my teeth! I shared some hakarl with Ice last night and I'm not going to make people at the funeral gag while I talk to them!"

I swear I've never heard Sweden laugh so hard he choked before then.

We were all standing out in the field. There wasn't anyone other than us nations and Denmark's urn out in the field, just as it should be. The wind was blowing gently, pleasantly rolling the grass so that it waved as if it were a golden ocean. The sky was a dull grey around the horizon but cleared into blue above us, barely a cloud blocking the sun that ignited our surroundings into a golden blaze. I was wandering with Iceland through the field, trying to get a sense of the old days from the landscape, a time before electronics or coal powered machines. The area smelled of rain and the grass squished below our shoes. We kept quiet as we walked, eyes still on the moist landscape around us. The relentless sunshine made the prairie gleam like wavering fresh honey.

It was too happy for my taste but I figured it was better than a depressing hail storm. I heard a slight shout and a thud, and when I turned around I had to resist a smile upon seeing Iceland on his back, his legs up in the air as if he slipped. He quickly got up and nearly slipped again, scowling at his muddied boots and ruined pants.

"Damn…" he muttered, his breath coming out as a puff of white.

"Oh no…" I said dramatically, "Iceland you ruined your sexy boots."

His face turned red and he turned his head away from me with a soft 'Shut up', and I smiled at him. I pulled a small piece of fabric from my shirt pocket and started wiping the mud from the silver-haired man's back. The mud came off easily but there was still a small amount of it smeared on his clothing. His boots came clean extremely easily, and as soon as I was finished cleaning them he stepped away from me.

"T-Thanks, Nor." He said, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

Just as he stepped away he slipped again, dragging me down when his hand grabbed my arm out of instinct. We hit the ground hard and we laid there beside each other without emotion with slightly widened eyes. Then we started chuckling lightly and we sat up, brushing the mud from our limbs. We got to our feet and crept back toward the others, carefully putting one foot in front of the other so we wouldn't repeat our last performance. Iceland's boots were horrible, even on the less slippery terrain, and I questioned why he brought them.

"Nothin' else to wear…" he muttered, not making eye contact, and I smirked inwardly.

Walking through the field I noticed something out of the corner of my eye… flowers glimmered in patches close by, and they mimicked the flowers from that dream… where Denmark and I were in the field when he showed me that infant dragon. The flowers were an exact replica, and just like I predicted, they shined like liquid gold, looking damp, which they probably were. I wanted to venture over to look over them and take a few, but we needed to get back to the main group so we could get this over with.

We got back and I instantly counted all those that were present. France, Seychelles, England, Hong Kong, Netherlands, the Nordics (with Prussia), Germany, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, even Christiania were there.

Sweden was holding the urn when I saw him. He had a sad look in his eyes as he ran his thumb along the carved designs of the urn, his lips slightly moving in silent words. He turned the urn in his hands, slowly and carefully as to not somehow disturb its contents. I waited until his lips stopped to quietly approach him, resting my gloved hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, and I noticed a single tear streaking down his opposite cheek. I reached up and wiped the tear away, and his eyes flickered from my hand to me, as if just noticing the drop. I then pulled him down so our forehead's touched and our eyes stared into the pools of the other.

We said nothing, because we already knew all that could be said thoroughly well, and it'd be pointless to state what had already been said earlier. I heard a yell and thud again, but didn't turn to see who it was, I only smirked at Sweden who smiled too, a flit of amusement in the depths of his sea-green eyes. He straightened his posture and I turned to see Hong Kong helping Iceland up, purposefully pulling him up too fast so Iceland fell right into his arms, unsteady on his feet. I frowned and quickly walked toward England, slapping Hong Kong in the back of the head when I passed the two without even a sideways glance. I heard Hong Kong go "Ow!" and Iceland yell my name in surprise but I pretended not to hear as I stood in front of England.

"Did you just slap my boy?" England asked, looking at me with confusion in his eyes, his oversized eyebrows knitting together.

"I dunno…" I shrugged, "But, I think we should get this over with."

He stayed quiet and dropped his handsome green orbs to the ground before bringing them back to mine. "I agree…"

"We already said what we wanted to say at the original funeral, do you want to do it again?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"You know how much the bloody idiot hated us repeating stuff." He said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

I nodded and we went back to the group and alerted them of our plans and we all lined up in the field, plenty of the nations seating themselves on dry patches of grass. I noticed how Seychelles and Hong Kong were sitting around Iceland, taking each of his pale hands in theirs. They were the cutest group of friends I had ever seen.

Sweden walked up to me, the urn carefully in his hands. He held it out to me and I took the other side, holding it cautiously. England removed the lid from the urn and stepped away while the two of us waited for the right moment, and when a gust of wind engulfed us we let the ashes go. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it, the rustling of the ashes that rung in my ears was enough for me. I opened my eyes after the rustling turned into a light hiss and saw the white dust disappearing into the wind. I waited for almost all of the ashes to be swept away by the breeze before I turned to Sweden, taking in the sad smile on his lips. He put his arms around me and pulled me close, me returning the gesture without hesitation.

"Idiot, enjoy the scenery." I said quietly before gesturing for Iceland to join us, which he did instantly.

The Icelandic's cheeks were flushed with red and he hugged both of us, followed by Finland and Sealand. I could hear slight muttering around us but I paid no mind to it. I didn't want to know what was going on outside us Nordics.

We stayed in the field until Liechtenstein and Switzerland showed up. They heard of the release of Denmark's ashes and they wanted to help cheer us up, thought Switzerland looked miserable and Liechtenstein was sad, they tried their best to be happy enough that it spread to us.

We had a picnic quite a ways away from where we released Denmark, figuring to leave the place at peace for the time being. I stared at the sandwich that sat on a paper plate in front of me, no desire to eat it at the moment. I frowned and sipped some chocolate milk that Liechtenstein had personally got for me. I let the sweetness of it sit in my mouth before I swallowed, placing the small mug back on the royal red blanket. It was soft but thin, just perfect for an outdoor picnic.

I could hear Sealand laughing out in the grasses, chasing crickets as they hopped away from him in panic. He slid on the mud occasionally but didn't fall, which couldn't be said for Iceland who was refusing to leave the blanket, Hong Kong and Seychelles sitting beside him chatting about various subjects. I hummed softly as I watched Switzerland fuss about a little bit of peanut butter on Liechtenstein's chin with a napkin as she squeaked in protest, making me chuckle lightly.

"Sealand, be careful!" Finland called out, Sweden joining in the demand with a loud grunt.

Even though Finland denied it often, the two of them acted like they were married. I smiled at the thought of Finland in a wedding dress screaming out obscenities while Sweden carried him down the aisle, and I covered my mouth to keep the chuckle from escaping, but Finland turned and glared at me, as if he could tell what I was thinking. I smiled at him, and waved my hand to tell him to disregard me.

"Canadaaaa!" I heard Prussia's voice ring out, and I turned to see him spinning around a blonde, glasses shining in front of his panicked violet eyes. "Canada wanna sleep over at my awesome house t'night?" Prussia smiled and tilted his head to the side, his ghostly pale cheeks flushing slightly with red.

Canada smiled softly, probably at the sheer fact that Prussia _remembered_ who he was. "S-Sure… will it really be alright?" He asked softly, fixing his glasses that nearly slipped off his nose.

"Duh!" Prussia smiled and kissed the shy blonde softly on the lips before pulling back, his arms still embracing Canada. "If I'm asking then it's awesomely alright!"

Smiling even wider, Canada seemed to melt into the Prussian's arms. I sighed and turned back to my sandwich, bringing it to my mouth and taking a bite and swallowing without tasting the contents. I took a few more bites before placing the leftovers back onto the plate. Behind my back I heard Sealand stumble and run back up to us, out of breath and panting.

"Papa there's something out there!" He cried out, clinging onto Sweden's neck.

"Hmm? What is i-" Sweden couldn't finish before I stormed out into the golden grass.

It was a distraction to say the least, and it gave me a reason not to watch Prussia give Canada goo-goo eyes. As I walked out I could still hear Sealand blabbering on about something hiding in the weeds, which was odd as I hadn't seen one weed since we arrived. It should be easy then, right? Find some weeds and I'll find the _thing_ that Sealand was freaking out about. The sun was brighter than ever and it was slowly drying up the mud that had been a deathtrap only a half-hour ago. The sound of flustered nations behind me was slowly fading away and was being drowned out by the rustling of grasses.

How far out was Sealand? I still hadn't spotted one weed and I was following his footprints that were left in the mud. I scowled at the confusion repetitions of tracks as it seemed Sealand had ran in almost circles while harassing the crickets. I stopped when I had come to a mess of unreadable marks in the mud and sighed, scratching the back of my head. It was good I was out, but I was frustrated all the same… there was something different in the air.

Maybe it was just an elf… Denmark had a pretty lively mythology side as the rest of us Nordics, though some of them were backwards and confused me. Like how his trolls weren't the evil child-stealers as mine were… nor were they as big. I would have had Troll search with me, but I had left him home, and I couldn't ask the fairies as it was all but impossible to predict when and where they would appear. I sighed visibly into the air again, seeing it puff out in a white cloud before it got pulled away by the wind. I decided to walk forward again, and after only a few steps I spotted a larger patch of the droopy flowers. One of the flowers was sprinkled with white and I could only guess what that was… I decided it would be my only chance to investigate them. I approached them and crouched down on one knee, not reacting to the uncomfortable dampness that flooded the fabric of my pant-leg. I reached out and touched one of the flower pedals with my hand, and the entire patch seemed to shake and move, causing me to fall backwards onto my rear. I stared wide-eyed as the patch of flowers began to make strange whine-y noises and continued to shake, as if there was a trapped animal within the confines of pedals. I blinked at the flowers and reached out, brushing away a few stems to reveal even more gold underneath.

The only difference was that there was a pair of wide blue eyes staring at me.

The eyes stared at me, tears barely clinging to the end of the small boy's eyelashes. He cried softly and burrowed further into the flowers, his matted blonde hair getting caught on some unseen thorns. He yelped and I couldn't stop my hands as they reached out to untangle the boy. He squeaked and shuddered away from my hand, earning a scratch on his cheek from a plant nearby. He yelped again and I quickly tore him from the flowers, standing up and turning away from them. He was breathing fast, but so was I. The blonde child struggled against me but I held him firmly in my arms, not permitting him enough slack to fall from my arms.

He suddenly stopped moving and I watched him closely as he relaxed, his head suddenly pressing against my chest, breath slowing and deepening, light whimpering sounding with each exhale. I brushed his filthy hair away from his muddy face with the tips of my fingers and he pulled away, reaching up with his hands to push away my fingers.

I didn't move my hand when he touched it, and I held his eyes with mine. His eyes were bluer than blue, a dark blue that looked like the night sky. His left eye, though, had a splash of aqua in it that seemed to move like water within his iris. He was coated in mud, his shorts too high and his sneakers soaked through, as was his shirt, all were slightly torn. I tried softening my face to make him feel safer around me, and it seemed to work to some extent as he didn't move when I tried wiping off some mud from his uncut cheek.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked in a soft voice. I frowned when he didn't give a response but didn't press him.

I started back toward the others, dumbfounding the child being cradled in my arms. The grass brushed against my calves as I walked, and the boy started looking around curiously.

"Papa?" He said in an extremely hoarse voice, turning to look up at me, almost pleadingly.

I tilted my head and blinked at him. "Did your papa leave you here?"

His face went blank, and he nodded, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and the ends of his mouth tilted down sharply as his bottom lip began to tremble. I shushed him and held him up against my neck, whispering soothing Norwegian words into his hair. A flush of Dejavu took me and I remembered back when Iceland was still a young child and I had to sooth him often, usually after a Viking raid or if he was sick. I smiled at the familiarity and kneaded soothingly into his back with my fingers.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, trying to distract his innocent mind. He only answered with a blank stare, and I guessed he just didn't want to tell me. I sighed softly into the air and pressed his head against my jacket, and his breathing slowed down dramatically.

I was afraid that the coldness had gotten to him, but when a light snore rolling past his lips I knew that he was only sleeping. I was wary about how he warmed up to me so easily, but I guessed it was just the weather. As I moved my hand up to his hair I could feel he was slightly warmer than he should've been, a slight frown of worry taking over my features. I heard all other conversations stop when I returned to the other nations, and I saw all their faces turn into ones of confusion. Or at least most of them.

"Ah! La Norvège? Where did you find this little cutie?" France all but squealed as he half-skipped over to me, almost begging to hold the child in my arms. Unfortunately, the loud Frenchman woke the boy up. Tears began pooling in his eyes as light whimpers began to form. I shushed him and tried to get him to stop but to no avail as he truly started to cry hoarsely, and if things couldn't get any worse, France snatched the child out of my arms.

My eyes were wide as I watched France lightly toss the boy into the air before catching him and cradling him like a baby. France's smile was wide as he twirled with the boy, lightly rocking him in tune with his steps. He hummed some foreign song from his land that somehow managed to calm the blonde boy in his arms.

"But still, my Norwegian friend! Where did you find this adorable bundle of blonde locks and blue eyes?" I could see the desperation and want in his eyes as he spoke.

"How do you know he's even a country?" I deadpanned, glaring at the Frenchman.

"There's a different feel for the national children." France hummed lovingly, brushing the boy's matted hair from his face. "That, and his eyes are mine!" I saw a slight bit of drool drip down his chin as he began to mumble almost incoherently about French colonies.

I scowled and pulled the boy from France, holding him in one arm while I put the other on my hip, scowling at France. "He is not one of your kids." I said bluntly, "if anything he's a Nordic, so that's who'll take care of him."

Almost instantly Prussia popped up beside me, looking down at the boy. "You found a child?"

"Yeah." I said, not dropping my gaze from France, who only smiled and bounced on his feet in sheer glee.

Prussia's eyes flickered from me to the boy and back to me, and he forced a smile. "That's great! What's his name?"

The boy looked up at me and began to cry. I shushed him and smiled lightly, warmly, and he responded positively when he stopped crying and let his heavy eyelids slowly close. I was curious about Prussia's smile but I tucked it safely to the back of my mind to ask him later. Iceland refused to come forward due to the mud but I knew he was as confused as the other nations.

With that, we ended the day and ventured to our various hotels or homes. I insisted that Prussia and Canada came with us before they went to Prussia's place. Prussia had recently purchased a house on the outskirts of Copenhagen, though it was mostly empty besides a few pieces of antique furniture.

We arrived at the hotel and I had a sleeping child in my arms, which was good since he seemed to be exhausted when I had gotten him into the car. Sweden and Sealand were at Germany's while Finland came back to my room with Prussia and Canada. Iceland and Hong Kong had wanted to go hang out somewhere with Seychelles, and I just couldn't tell them no.

I put down the boy gently on the bed and made a note to search for something for the tiny blonde to wear as his current clothes were still soaked and muddy. I stood up straight and turned to Finland, who was shuffling awkwardly on his feet with Canada, who was mimicking his actions.

"Can you two wait outside for a bit?" I asked coolly, and they stared at me wide-eyed. "I just need to talk to Prussia for a moment. It won't take long."

The two exchanged glances before turning leaving for the hallway, silently closing the door behind them. After they had left I turned to Prussia, and I could see he was slightly anxious and awkward, shifting his weight from leg to leg repeatedly.

"I'm not going to try anything." I said, and he blinked.

"O-Oh that? I wasn't even thinking about that." Prussia muttered while scratching the back of his snowy head.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's with you? You pulled a face back at the field."

His eyes widened in surprise and then he slumped forward, holding the corner of the dresser alongside the bed. His crimson eyes, looking almost black, stared at the floor to my left, not wanting to look at me. "Ah… well I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Jeez, let the awesome me finish, will ya?" he chuckled with his usual smirk appearing on his face before it turned into a small, sad smile. "It's just… if this boy is Denmark's real replacement… I'm scared I won't be able to survive another denationalizing."

My muscles tensed and I stared at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't understand…" he shook his head slowly. "When I was demolished, I nearly died. It hurt so fucking bad, man." He chuckled lowly, "Coughed up blood, my skin burned and itched like hell, and to make it worse I was still healing from my stay in Russia. It's a miracle the awesome me survived, really." He looked up at me then with the saddest eyes I had ever seen since the end of Kalmar. "I don't think I could make it this time."

His words echoed in my mind and I turned to the boy snuggled up but shivering on the blankets. I turned back to Prussia and gave him a sympathetic look. "What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know." He sighed, "Hope for the best, I guess."

After a moment of thinking an idea popped into my head and I approached him, putting my hand on his shoulder softly. "You'll share the country, like the Italies, until he is grown, then we'll figure something out. You'll be in charge of the government and basically do what you've done before, but the land belongs to him." I said as comfortingly as I could, and he smiled at me sadly again. "He needs to be taught anyway, and you'd be a great teacher."

His smile widened even more at that and he chuckled roughly, "I guess we'll see how this turns out." He turned to the door and sprinted toward the hallway. "CANADA! LET ME LOVE YOU!" He shouted like a banshee.

A sudden hug erupted into a barrage of screaming that awoke a crying blonde boy laying in my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked I tried to keep my eyes forward and pretended to be interested in the products that were available in the store. Norway had called me and asked for us to go out looking for clothes for the boy, who he had decided to name Feltland, which I had questioned about but only got the response 'I'm sick of not having anything to call him'. Hong Kong and I stalked along the racks of clothes, trying not to draw attention to ourselves as we passed people who were giving us funny looks.

"Iceland?" Hong Kong asked to break the silence, trotting up so he was beside me.

"Yes, Hong Kong?" I turned and looked at him. It was odd for either of us to strike up a conversation, even if we had been together for almost three months.

"I was like, wondering if we were alright with your brother and stuff." Hong Kong said blankly, running his hand along a forest green T-shirt with some sort of African antelope on it.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I asked back as emotionlessly as I could.

"Well like, he's so overprotective and like, I was hoping it'd be alright if we really were together."

"Well I did agree to it, right?" I sighed, leaning against a coatrack. "Why are you so nervous?"

Hong Kong shifted his hazel eyes as to not look at me, "Well… I was just wondering since like, your uncle like died and stuff… and I didn't want to like, upset your brother or something."

My heart pained slightly but I didn't show it. "I'm sure it's a lot for Norway to take in, but I'm sure he'll be alright. Especially with Feltland."

"Feltland?"

"The kid. Norway named him." I shrugged, and we continued until we found the right clothes sizes. Norway had requested we got multiple sizes since the growth rate of nation children was difficult to predict.

Hong Kong tapped his bottom lip as he still refused to look me in the eye, "I'm curious. How would Denmark react to like… us?"

The question more-or-less caught me off guard, and I stopped to think about it. Denmark could be very clingy at times, okay all the time. But, he wasn't as protective as Norway… most of the time. He could be very difficult to predict so it was hard for me to find an answer to his question.

"He'd probably call a meeting with the Nordics and sit both of us down and lecture both of us about random topics, mostly about sex." I said quietly, trying to hide my blush as it crept across my face. "He'd also threaten you that if you ever tried making a move on me or ruined my innocence that he'd pin ya down, cut your ribs and pull them back, and assault you with salt or something." I turned and saw Hong Kong staring at me with surprise, or at least what I thought was surprise.

"Hey you two!" We both turned and saw the joyous smile of Seychelles as she skipped up to us, her arms full of clothes of various sizes and colours that were as blissful and happy as she was. "Look what I found! It's all cute and adorable and ohmygod!"

I looked over them with Hong Kong at my side… and that's when we realized that most of the clothes were dresses or girl clothes. Hong Kong and I exchanged glances before we looked back at Seychelles, almost saddened that we would have to deny her the pleasure of purchasing these.

"Uh… Seychelles…" Hong Kong started, making a face.

"Yeah?" Seychelles asked, still smiling widely.

"Those are girl clothes." I added to Hong Kong, but still Seychelles's expression didn't change.

"Hmm?" Seychelles hummed, bringing the bundle closer to her chin.

"Feltland, the kid, is a boy." Hong Kong finished, and Seychelles pouted her lip.

"Awwww. But who says he can't still wear this?" Seychelles held up an aqua flower print dress with one hand for us to see, and we both frowned at her. "What? Hungary told me that Italy grew up wearing nothing but dresses until his voice dropped!"

"That's beside the point." Hong Kong and I said in unison, taking the pile of clothes from her and sorting out the boys' and girls' clothes and putting the girls' clothing on a nearby shelf.

"You guys are no fun." She huffed, placing her hands on her skinny waste. She pouted her lower lip and ended up looking even more adorable than she already was; her long brown hair bounced with her every movement and didn't help her case.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes, "Tell that to the poor kid when he's traumatized as an adult."

I glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"What?"

I then remembered he had yet to figure out what my wardrobe was as a child and turned away, blushing faintly. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Hong Kong suddenly put his arms over my shoulders and pressed his chest against my back, breathing on the back of my neck. "No, you brought it up, you like, have to tell me."

"No." I said sternly as I struggled and failed to shake him off. Seychelles then ran up to me and hugged me from the front, sandwiching me between them. "Guys!"

"Tell me, please?" Seychelles asked sweetly, and when she blinked her big brown eyes at me my defense crumbled.

I lowered my voice so it was just a low whisper, "When I was a kid… Norway and I would have to wear tunics…" My ears felt like they were on fire and I waited for the teasing that never came.

"Islande!" Seychelles all but squealed, her eyes sparkling in wonderment. "That is too cute!"

"You should dress like that more often…" I heard Hong Kong almost purr into my ear, making me shiver. "I bet it'd look very nice…"

I didn't say anything and bit my tongue to keep anything from slipping past my teeth, warmth spreading across my cheeks and up to my ears. Hong Kong laughed and they both left me and went to browsing for fitting clothes. Of course, we didn't know Feltland's personality so we gathered up some plain long-sleeved shirts and pants. We tried to look for everything blue, though we did have one red shirt and a pink T-shirt that Seychelles gathered. She also picked up a flower print shirt that was entirely gold, and I knew Norway would get a kick out of it.

After purchasing the clothes and getting a funny look from the woman working the cash register we climbed into Hong Kong's rental car. Seychelles bounced in the backseat the entire way back to the hotel, talking about how she was going to ask Norway for pictures of me when I was a kid, which Hong Kong agreed to, his eyes flashing in amusement as I tried desperately to melt into the glass of the door. As we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel I saw the clouds beginning to cover the sunshine that had draped the country of Denmark in a warm blanket only earlier that day. We grabbed our bags and walked into the hotel and up the stairs, Seychelles twirling every few steps in sheer glee ahead of us. In front of the hotel room door, Seychelles knocked softly before hopping backwards, Hong Kong and I lingering patiently while Seychelles continued to bounce on the balls of her feet excitedly.

The door opened and Norway nodded to us, signaling for us to be quiet. He stepped aside and Seychelles half-skipped into the room past him, waving a little but not receiving a reply. I was going to walk in next but Hong Kong grabbed my wrist, and as I turned around to ask him what was the matter he pressed his lips against mine, holding my cheek with his hand that had grabbed my wrist only a moment before. As he pulled away he almost danced past the glaring Norway and into the hotel room, slowing down and becoming silent as he passed the still sleeping Feltland. I turned and stared at Norway with wide eyes, my face nearly on fire with how red it probably was. He had a face that looked like a mix between shock and annoyance, only dulled down to just a slightly crooked jaw and his eyes narrowed and looking to his left to where Hong Kong had just passed him.

Norway kept quiet and he rolled his head on his neck, a satisfying crack coming from his movement, he then went back into the hotel room, me following closely behind him, wondering what he was going to do. Inside the room I saw Norway gracefully and silently walk into the kitchen part of the small room, pulling open a drawer and hovering his hand over it, as if choosing what he should pick out of what was available. I shook my head slowly and closed the door before stripping off my brown jacket and placing it on the counter beside the door. As I turned back around I saw a gleam that came from Norway's palm, and I recognized it as a knife. I clenched my teeth and bolted to him, placing my hand on his that was gripping the knife.

"Noregur…!" I hissed, but he shook my hand off and walked past me, head tilted down and eyes burning with violent intent. I followed and gripped his wrist tightly, refusing to be shaken off again. "Bror…" I said in a low voice that caused him to halt, looking back at me with an unreadable expression. "Brorrr…" I said again a child-like tone that made me nauseas but kept him from killing my… boyfriend.

Norway glanced at Hong Kong, who waved innocently before turning to whisper with Seychelles. Norway turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. "You really chose him?" He asked, not expecting an answer. I looked away from him and to the small blonde lying on the bed.

"We should get him into clean clothes." I said while placing my shopping bag on the floor beside the others.

Norway instantly fled to the bags, dropping his knife on the nightstand before fishing through the bags to examine what we got. He studied a few closely, looked at us in question for some, but mostly just pulled out the clothes and laid them on the floor in disinterest. When he pulled out a tiny blue sweater and dull blue jeans he brightened up some before fishing for something else.

"You guys forgot underwear for him." Norway mumbled, and the three of us looked at each other.

"Uh, we did." Seychelles said quietly, twiddling her thumbs between her darker knees.

Norway shook his head, "You guys. Even if it's embarrassing it's a necessity." He put the jeans back and found a cute pair of grey sweat pants with a white flower on it, something Hong Kong picked out. "I guess he'll go without some until I get him back to my place."

"Wait he's not staying with Prussia?" I asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Nope." Norway folded the clothes up. "Prussia has enough on his plate, and just as well I want Feltland."

"Why'd you like, name him that, anyway?" Hong Kong asked, slumping over in boredom.

Norway's mood seemed to fall some, but it was barely noticeable unless you had been with him as long as I had. "_Felt_ in Danish means _Field_ which was where I found him… Unoriginal I know, but it's simple and easy to remember."

Hong Kong only hummed before falling off the bed and snuggling up next to me, definitely pushing his luck. Norway pretended not to notice though and sat on Feltland's bed, running his hand almost adoringly over the boy's dirty face, removing some of the dried mud in the process. I heard a light noise and I saw the boy stir, moving his arms as he rolled over tiredly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He looked up to Norway, who smiled down at him as to not scare him, and I saw sadness glint in his eyes.

As Norway picked up the boy and strolled to the bathroom, leaving the clothes on the bed, I couldn't help the slight jealousy that flared up in my chest. It wasn't much of a blaze, a lit match if anything, but it was there. I scowled to myself and wondered why I was feeling that when my mind told me that I shouldn't be jealous while my emotional side was keeping quiet. The door to the bathroom shut and I heard the water in the bathtub start and that's when Hong Kong decided to fall right onto my lap with an '_Oof!_'.

"Jealous?" He said, his voice dripping in amusement.

"Shut up. No I'm not."

Seychelles fell to the floor in front of us and picked up my pale hands, deeply contrasted by her tan, island skin. "Aww, don't worry, Islande." She said comfortingly, running her thumb along my fingers. "You know that La Norvège still loves you dearly." She smiled, and though it's contagiousness it still didn't dissolve my frown.

"Does Iceland want some attention?" I heard Hong Kong ask before he turned me around to plant another kiss, and I heard Seychelles squeak and she released my hands, lightly laughing as my face turned as red as magma.

Hong Kong pulled back, and if the kiss weren't enough he licked my nose, causing my hands to cover the lower half of my face, blushing madly as I tried to think of something to say to him.

"Mm, my Ice is adorable." Hong Kong mewed happily as he laid down, putting his head in my lap again.

"Correction: He's my Ice." I heard Norway call from the next room, deepening my blush.

A smirk appeared on my lips, though, when I heard a child laugh and a splash come from behind the door, followed closely by a quiet noise of surprise. Seychelles smiled too and she took my hands again, studying them and almost admiring them with her enthusiastic, happy brown eyes.

We just sat in silence until Hong Kong fell asleep, seemingly too comfortable on me for my liking. Seychelles giggled as she saw my face turn to one of confused shock as I heard Hong Kong snore for the first time. When I saw her expression I forced myself to take a breath, though it was more difficult than it should have been. She helped me pick him up and put him back down on the bed, not bothering to place his head on a pillow or cover him up. If he wanted to nap there was no one stopping him. I sat next to him and Seychelles sat herself right next to me, humming out a probably-non-existing song. The door opened and Norway walked out with a bundle in his arms, the boy's face barely showing out of the folds of fabric. The boy looked around in wonderment, and I couldn't help but think of how much his eyes looked like Denmark's… they were so blue that I bet the sea goddess was jealous.

Norway sat the boy on his bed and quickly begun dressing him, the boy not giving any protest and just watched Norway like a curious animal too young to know danger. He looked with his eyes, not moving to make any attempt at touching Norway's face when he got close enough to help with his sleeves or touch his hands that put his clothes into place. Feltland's hair was now washed and glistened like the golden field, but it was messy still. It was messy and lied down partially because of the water, but it was sticking up at the ends of his locks. When Norway was finished Feltland made no move to walk around, instead he just looked over at Seychelles and I, and those eyes captured me.

It got harder to breathe but I still didn't mention it, not wanting to send my brother into a panic attack. The boy still stayed staring at me with almost no emotion, and I awkwardly smiled at him and waved, Seychelles doing the same but with true bliss, she even included a light-hearted laugh. Feltland mimicked our actions, not smiling for himself but almost just to _try_ experimenting to move his face to mirror ours. Norway watched Feltland like how a cougar watched its cub, making sure the cub didn't get into any trouble or somehow hurt itself.

Noticing how dry my throat was I stood and walked toward the fridge. The floor quickly fell out from under me by the second step and the walls suddenly began to spin wildly, and only did everything truly black out when my face hit the floor.

"Island? Island!" I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the light of the hotel room and trying to regain myself. What just happened? "Island, are you alright? Oh fanden, your nose is bleeding." I heard heavy boots scruff away at the carpet before they returned, and I felt a hand wedge between my shoulder and the floor and pull me up to a sitting position.

I turned around and nearly gasped at what – or rather _who _I saw. Denmark was staring at me with those worried blue eyes as he pressed a white rag against my nose. I stared at him wide-eyed before a series of coughs engulfed me. I lurched forward as the painful coughs wrecked through my chest, rattling my ribs though I knew that shouldn't be possible. As they subsided I looked up to see if Denmark was still there, and he was. He didn't replace the cloth to my nose, which made me realize it had stopped bleeding in that short amount of time, but he still stared at me worriedly.

"Are ya alright? Jeez that looked painful." He said, not shying away from brushing some grey hair from my eyes. "Is it an eruption?" I nodded at him, as I knew my voice was extremely different during these occurrences.

Denmark smiled to me before he pulled me into a hug, one that I could _feel_. Suddenly I felt my resolve dissolve and collapsed against him, crying out loudly and clutching the back of his trench coat, something that puzzled me greatly as I wasn't sad at all. Confused the tall fawn shushed me and comforted me the best he could, saying that everything was alright and that it was okay. What he meant by 'it' I didn't know, nor did I want to know.

"S-Stop lying to meee." I sobbed out, taken back how different my voice sounded. It was extremely quiet and had an eerie sound to it. "Stop saying it's alright… you're dead and that's not alright."

Denmark fell quiet and I felt him pull away as he pressed his forehead against mine, wiping some tears from my cheeks with his thumbs even as I glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it after a moment of thought, but he smiled at me then, and it looked strangely funny and amusing but I couldn't figure out why.

"Island, didja know how much I loved ya?" He asked, and his smile became nervous and… hopeful.

"Of course I did. We all did." I sniffled and knitted my brows together, not understanding what he was getting at.

His smile broadened in pure bliss before he pulled me back into a hug. "That's good, I thought I wasn't coming across well enough," he mused. "Well, don't forget that I still love ya guys. Even if I'm dead n'all, which I don't understand at all."

I pulled away from him to glare but was surprised by how he looked then. His face was discoloured with red and he had a scar on his chin and cheek, eyes dead and grey, and just as well his hair was lame and didn't stick up in all directions like a porcupine as it almost always did. He cupped my face in his hands as he kissed my forehead, pulling back and smiling at me proudly, which caused my heart to crack.

"W-What?" I asked dumbly, on the verge of tears again.

"It's alright, Island." Denmark smiled again, "I'll leave ya be, now." He stood and left for the door, even as I collapsed forward, catching myself with my arms before my face hit the floor again.

I gave him the biggest eyes I could and reached out to him, "Wait, Danmörk!" I begged as loud as I could, though it came out as a hoarse whisper.

He turned and saw me, his face back to normal and his eyes gleaming as bright as ever like a crystal spring. A realization hit him and he walked back over, making me smile as he crouched down and hugged me again. "Forgot t'tell ya! If Hong Kong touches ya I'll skin him alive!" He said with a cheerful smile before he hugged me briefly tighter before leaving again, this time making it out the door.

I stared at the door that had just shut behind the Dane, jaw dropped and eyes wide. A light sob escaped my lips and I buried my face in one of my palms, which had felt like fabric.

"Iceland? Iceland!" I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a blanket, and my throat and chest were on fire.

I looked up and saw Hong Kong, Seychelles, and even Feltland staring at me in panic, or at least the first two, the blonde boy was majorly confused and that was all. I could see Norway pacing with a phone up to his ear as he shouted into it, a rare phenomenon with him. Hong Kong noticed my status and almost swooped down to me and pulled me to his chest. There was a white rag sitting on the bed that was covered in blood but that was the only sign of what happened before my awaking. Seychelles and Hong Kong flustered over me, soon joined by Norway as he hung up on whoever he was talking to.

"Island?" Norway said, panic evident in his normally cool, velvet voice. He reached out and ran his hand across my face, frowning with concern. "A fever…"

I felt exhausted but I still gave a weak protest against him, trying pathetically to keep him from touching me, "It's just an eruption… quit freaking out about me."

The looks on Hong Kong and Seychelles's face were priceless. I was guessing it was my change in voice, as it became something that Finland would call "mystical" sounding. I coughed softly and pressed my hand against my mouth, removing it and discovered it covered in ash. Well that would explain the bad taste in my mouth.

After being fretted about, Finland, Prussia, Canada, and Sweden all appeared along with Sealand, and Finland began his worry-attack. Sweden knew better and sat back with Sealand while Canada awkwardly sat back with Norway, who was busy explaining to Prussia what had happened and fighting to keep control of the albino.

I ignored what Finland and Hong Kong were asking me and just tried to make sense of my dream. It wasn't normal to dream about dead people, and I hadn't had one before. I could almost never sleep, I didn't want to, especially after Norway was having his nightmares. I glanced at Feltland, who caught my eye and smiled at me, his blue eyes reminding me of Denmark's once again, making my stomach flip.

A single sob silenced the room and I clutched onto Finland's shirt, burying my face into the fabric and just let the tears flow, though I wouldn't be able to stop them any other way. After a moment I felt Norway's affectionate arms wrap around me, and I let myself get lost in their presences.

We were going back to Norway's house, and this time Hong Kong was coming with us, along with Feltland. Hong Kong wanted to keep an eye on me while I watched Norway, who then watched Feltland. It was a chain that was going to be stressful, especially since Norway and I were not used to having many people around us at once, let alone a small child who only seemed to know how to say 'papa'. That name was going to be the death of me.

I was bouncing Feltland on my knee while Norway went searching his storage room for whatever he could scavenge for the small boy. Feltland laughed cheerfully against the movement, his blonde hair bouncing with him. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable child, unnoticing of the Asian nation beside me.

"Wanna adopt?" He suddenly said, and I nearly screamed in surprise (not that I would be able to). I turned to him in a questioning way as some coughs forced their way into existence, and he only shrugged, "Just an idea, gosh." He turned around in fake anger and started studying the modest decoratives on the walls.

I frowned at him and turned back to Feltland, who was looking back and forth between me and Hong Kong. Suddenly, noticing my attention, he smiled widely and held out his arms to me. "Is! Island!" He laughed cheerfully, and I blinked at him. He hadn't even said Norway's name but he was almost shouting mine.

Smiling I picked him up and stood, holding him a little awkwardly against my collarbone as I strolled around the house just to give him the enjoyment of being carried. He enjoyed it enough and laughed whenever I gave random hops just for his amusement, and Hong Kong's when I'd pass the archway opening the living room to the hallway. I flipped him off when Feltland wasn't looking. When I returned to the living room, Feltland pointed to a picture on the wall, no smile on his face but a questioning look that puzzled me. I turned and glanced at where he was looking, staring at it in surprise when I noticed the photo.

It was a picture of Denmark. Nothing special, just a picture taken when he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and was relaxing. He was sitting on Norway's couch, glasses perched upon his nose with a mug of coffee in one hand with a novel in the other. He was reading intently, and I noticed the name of the book.

_Collection of Hans Christian Andersen's Stories_. Figures. He was always a sucker for Hans Christian Andersen's work.

But, this picture just seemed so perfect, the way Denmark was just being himself without any annoying poses or him half-tackling another country or even some random stranger just for the hell of it. It seemed early morningish as the sunlight coming through the open window was golden and new. I reached out and picked the picture off the wall and held it in front of Feltland for him to see.

"That's Danmörk." I told him, and he took the picture in his hands, though I still didn't let go of the frame.

He examined it closely several times before looking at me with those damn eyes. "Papa?" He asked, and I shook my head before rethinking it.

Could Denmark be his 'father'? He was the country Feltland inherited everything from, and his people were now Feltland's, so he could be. But I wasn't sure. I frowned and thought about how I would explain it to him, but Norway came to my rescue when he glided in silently, his hair still damp from his much needed shower.

"What's he doing?" He questioned as he pointed to the photograph in the boy's hands.

"Asking if Danmörk his dad." I replied, and Feltland looked at Norway before pointing at the picture, repeating his question.

Norway's mouth turned slightly into a frown and he reached out and picked up Feltland, who released the picture and allowed himself to be held. Norway didn't say anything as he cradled Feltland, and the sadness in his eyes was surprising. Hong Kong kept quiet and to himself as did I, we didn't know what to expect from Norway sometimes…

"Sure…" Norway mumbled almost too softly for us to hear. "I guess he could be, Feltland." Norway glanced up at me and handed Feltland over to me, and I took him gently. The blonde Norewegian turned to Hong Kong, who almost instantly looked nervous while I was absolutely terrified what would happen. "Hey, come help me search for some stuff for Feltland."

Hong Kong glanced between me and Norway before nodding and standing from the couch and following Norway to where the storage area was in the basement. I watched after them until Feltland began to struggle in my grasp, and I fought to keep a hold on him though it was like trying to hold a panicking bird. He finally turned to me, his mouth in a frown.

"Hungwy!" He stated, pouting his bottom lip and knitting his brows together.

I stared at him in surprise before I walked into the hallway, awkwardly holding the boy in my arms, peeking down the stairs to the basement and the entryway into the kitchen. As the child began to make threats to cry I decided it would be a good pastime to make him something to eat; I descended into Norway's modest and comfy kitchen, everything either made of wood or stone. Everything was white in the kitchen, and it looked humble and yet beautiful, just like the rest of Norway's home. I placed Feltland on the island in the center of the room before turning to look through the cupboards and freezer, discovering coffee, fish, flour, and a few other items. After searching the cupboards and not finding any inspiration to cook I turned to the blonde child that was rocking back and forth on the island, patiently waiting for me to give him something to put in his mouth.

"Uh… what do you want?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer.

"Hungwy!" Feltland repeated, trying to look mad even though he started giggling right after he pulled the right expression. I was mildly concerned at how he wasn't too worried about being with a bunch of strangers.

I bit my lip and wandered around the room, trying to find _something_ for the child to eat. I opened the fridge and glanced around until I found a box of butter, and the thought of Denmark's butter cookies popped into my head. I pulled the box out but was disappointed to find it empty. I scowled at the package and put it on the counter to explore the shelves, finding a new box just behind it. Scowling at my brother's organizing skills I grabbed the package and placed it beside the empty box before shutting the fridge.

"Whas zat?" Feltland asked, tilting his head curiously and making his hair stick up a bit more.

I wondered if he would understand if I explained, but I gave it a shot. "Butter cookies." His face brightened dramatically and he bounced a little. "Do you want some butter cookies?" I asked him and he nodded vigorously.

"Pastries?" Feltland asked, and I just about resized my eyes to the size of apples.

I nodded to him and he brightened up even more, his smile wider than I thought was possible on a human face. "Do you… want to help?" I asked him, and he nodded quickly before inching closer to the edge of the island.

I washed both of our hands and put on Norway's navy blue apron before tying a thin white cloth around Feltland's neck, just big enough to cover the top half of his shirt. We set to work on the pastries first before the cookies. We could hear Hong Kong and Norway carrying what sounded like heavy objects from the basement up to the floor above, and when we heard them we fell silent, pausing what we were doing so they didn't run in and catch us. It was embarrassing as is since I was _baking_, let alone the fact I had Norway's apron on and my face was coated with flour thanks to a certain blonde child.

As soon as the pastries were _finally_ in the godforsaken oven we set to the cookies, which took longer to prepare than the pastries did to cook so we got them out before we got the cookies to begin baking, and then set to frosting the pastries. Luckily all the work we were doing kept Feltland's mind off his hunger so he enjoyed this time. I split one pastry in half and gave one side to Feltland, who took a bite as soon as I took my hand off it. He smiled happily with some of the glaze on his cheek, his hair coated in a fine layer of sparkling sugar that we somehow spilled on him. I smiled at him and raised my half to my mouth, but Norway darted in the room and slipped on the non-stick spray that coated the wood floor at the entryway before I could take a bite. My eyes went wide and so did Feltland's before he turned and stared at the very surprised Norwegian lying on the floor. He blinked while trying to decipher what had happened before he finally sat up, staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I didn't say anything and neither did he, Feltland sensed the atmosphere and kept quiet as well, so it was an all-out war of staring eyes.

Finally after the moment of surprise, Norway got sick of the floor beneath his rear and muttered, "Help, I've fallen and I can't kick your ass,"

I blushed and turned away but I still went to his aid, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to his feet. He glanced at me, then at Feltland, then to the pastries still sitting on the tray, then the oven that beeped, signaling the cookies to be done.

"You cooked…" Norway stated, turning back to me with his duller indigo eyes.

I shrugged and mumbled an "I guess…" before I felt someone embrace me from the side.

"Smells good…" Hong Kong said, his eyes betraying his normal disinterested appearance. "Can I like, have one?"

"No." Norway muttered, and we both turned to him, questioning. "I get to eat one first." He then spun around to the tray and picked one up, not bothering to get the dust off his fingertips beforehand.

I frowned at him and Hong Kong went passed me to grab one as well, nibbling away at it and getting some crumbs around his mouth, and I couldn't help but find it cute…

"This is one of Denmark's recipes…" Norway said after a brief awkward silence; I nodded to him and he gave a ghost of a smile. "He hadn't made these in a long while…"

I sighed and turned my gaze to the window, finding it much more interesting. "Eh, he forgets some recipes. I have some of them back at my house but… he didn't seem to notice, I suppose."

We all fell into silence and Feltland started to get restless. He glanced up at Hong Kong and immediately started reaching for him, his fingers still gleaming with frosting, and every movement causing white powder to sprinkle from his hair. Hong Kong jumped slightly and looked at me, eyes asking for advice on what he should do. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms while shaking my head at him, a smirk pulling up one corner of my lips. Hong Kong finally understood it and pulled Feltland into his arms, which caused the tiny nation to squeal and begin playing with Hong Kong's oversized sleeves.

It was all fun and games until Feltland noticed Hong Kong's cursed eyebrows and attempted to touch them.

Night had finally fallen on this impossibly long day, and Norway was going to show me and Feltland what they had moved upstairs. Norway was carrying the extremely sleepy Feltland in his arms, the small boy carrying Norway's pink rabbit in his fingers while Hong Kong had already slipped into the spare bedroom that we were sharing. We entered Norway's room and I blinked at the small changes the room had acquired. The thin, flimsy curtains that covered the window above the bed were replaced by thicker, navy blue ones that wouldn't move too easily. The lights were a bit brighter and a few old toys and a box of old clothes lay on the floor beside the dresser. And a smaller, almost ancient looking bed lay on the opposite wall of Norway's, still looking exquisite but it was obviously old with the paint chipping off of the wooden boards and the symbols that were carved along the base. I instantly recognized it and walked over, running my hand along the dorsal of the backboard of the bed.

"Remember that?" Norway asked quietly, and I nodded. "Do you mind if Fetland uses it?" Norway asked a little softer, uncertainty in his eyes.

I nodded at him again, "Why are you asking?"

"I'm looking for an excuse not to use it."

I blinked in surprise and turned fully toward him, "Why? I won't use it."

"It's not that." Norway placed Feltland onto his own bed before strolling over to me, reaching down and running his hand over the carvings dug into the old oak wood. "Danmark made this for you, did you know that?"

I jumped slightly at that, "N-No, I didn't."

Norway smiled, "He did. He carved it and everything. When I brought you home that first night he was so ecstatic that I thought he would explode, but luckily he didn't." A somber look overtook his features and he straightened himself again, "When we heard about Sealand he nearly did it again, but of course with Sweden things are a bit watered down." I nodded in agreement and Norway continued. "I remember him once talking about how he wanted a kid like you or Sealand… Grønland doesn't like him, Faroe normally keeps to herself, and Christiania is self-explanatory."

"I bet he would love to have Feltland…" I murmured, and Norway nodded in agreement.

We stood in silence as we looked over the carefully drawn carvings, many of them being of folklore or some of the animals from Iceland. I always thought Norway carved them… but I guess I was wrong. Finally I sighed and wished him a goodnight before I returned to my room, hoping Norway would be okay alone tonight.

No wait, he wasn't alone, he had Feltland… but he was just a boy.

I entered the room to find Hong Kong putting on a nightshirt, causing me to blush and turn to leave with an apology leaving my lips, but before I could make it to the hallway Hong Kong caught me and pulled me back into the room. Hong Kong's arms were around my waist and his chin was on my shoulder; I fell still and didn't dare move with him so close, but yet I could tell he was frowning.

"Iceland, we've been dating for like… ever and you're still so shy around me." He said quietly as to not offset my brother.

"Y-Yeah, I-I suppose…" I muttered, relaxing into his hold, or until he started breathing on my neck.

"Y'know, Ice, your voice right now is like… really pretty." Hong Kong whispered, causing me to shiver. I turned around and shoved him back, but his arms were locked around my middle.

I frowned at him, but my face was definitely red. "S-Stop saying such embarrassing things, Hong Kong… I-It's not funny."

"I'm not being funny." Hong Kong said before he kissed my cheek and released me, nearly making me stumble into the wall. "See, you can't even stand without me." He smirked. I flipped him off as I stormed into the bathroom.

I didn't bother to shut the door as I was just going to brush my teeth, but I could hear him snicker as I jumped at my appearance. Dark grey hair, silver eyes, paler than pale skin (though the blush was there), as well I looked distant, blind, almost soulless. I frowned and set work to my teeth, hoping this eruption wouldn't take too long and die down soon. Just as I left the bathroom with the new taste of peppermint on my tongue Hong Kong once again pounced me, this time licking my cheek before he bounced off to the other side of the room, ignoring my curses and frantic attempts at wiping off the right side of my face.

"Will you stop doing that?" I hissed quietly, and he just shrugged. I really wanted to punch him.

I frowned and turned to my dresser and began going through my clothes, pulling out a pair of red sleep shorts and a white T-shirt, which I quickly changed into to keep Hong Kong from getting too much of a show. After fixing my shirt I turned to find Hong Kong staring with an uninterested expression, but a little spark in them was a message saying that he was all but uninterested. He then turned and rolled under the covers, and I took it as a sign that his playing was over and went to the other side of the bed, more gracefully slipping beneath the sheets. Just before I turned off the lamp I felt him cling to my torso again, igniting a flurry of flailing and low-volume shouts that never left the room.

"Hong Kong you better let me go!" I warned as I twisted to get out of his grasp, but he stayed firm and burrowed his face into my hair.

"Like, not a chance." The brunette smiled and turned me over so our eyes connected.

He held mine and I held his, and I sighed to myself before letting myself relax in his hold, but pouting my bottom lip to let him know I was still mad at him. He only laughed softly before he bumped my forehead with his and kissing my bangs afterward. I closed my eyes and just tried to sleep, but with his constant shuffling to get himself comfortable it was impossible.

"Iceland?" Hong Kong whispered, and I glared at him.

"What?" I snapped, and he frowned and gave me a look that resembled an abused puppy.

"Goodnight~" He then singsonged, seemingly all better.

Just then he pulled me into a kiss, one of his hands holding my head in place and then the other on my lower back to keep me close. After a moment's shock I kissed him back but was surprised when he deepened it and didn't break away quickly as we always did. He licked my bottom lip before forcing it into my mouth, nearly making me gasp in surprise. I wrapped my arms around his torso and melted into our kiss, and when we were both out of breath we split apart, breathing deeply to catch our breaths, though our eyes were locked together.

"Goodnight… I guess." I said quietly before curling up next to him, both of us relaxing, though I knew he was having difficulty breathing with the ashy smell of my hair.

"You two settle down!" I heard Norway call from his room, and both of us jumped in surprise

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE FRIDGE. THE GODDAMN FRIDGE.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter is basically just a little I just thought it'd be fun to write and it might bring some sunshine into this story. (omg did you see what I did thurr :B ) I hope you enjoy. :D_**

* * *

><p>I sipped my coffee as Iceland strolled around the kitchen, Finland leaning against the fridge with Feltland in his arms, both smiling warmly and sweetly to each other as they played. Iceland tapped the counter impatiently while waiting for the bread in the toaster to grow crispy and pop.<p>

"Norway! Norway!" I heard Feltland squeal, and when I turned to look at him his Danish-like smile spread across his face, cheeks turning pink in joy while reaching his arms out, fingers wanting to grasp and cling.

I smiled softly and set down my mug, spinning on my stool until I faced Finland, slightly spreading out my arms to let Feltland know he was allowed on my lap. Laughing in delight Feltland was placed on my knees, wriggling around into a comfortable position on top of my legs until he felt it fit enough to nuzzle my shirt with his forehead, much like a cat.

The toaster popped and instantly Iceland made a disgusted noise. "Dammit all. Who turned up the toaster?" He hissed and turned around to face me, an accusation in his brilliant eyes.

Finland blinked in response, "What's the matter, Iceland? Don't you like your toast toasted?"

I shook my head and answered for Iceland, "He likes his toast as pale as himself." I shrugged my shoulders and bounced the oblivious Feltland on my knee, him looking the slightest bit drowsy. It was past his naptime… about thirty minutes past or so.

"Hm? And why's that, Ice?" Finland nibbled on his thumb, tilting his head curiously to Iceland, who only looked dumbfounded as to why somebody didn't know.

"Toast that's toasted too much, like this piece of shit…" he held up the piece of brown toast and waved it like a flag to make his point, "it tastes bitter. I hate bitter tasting things." He stuck out his tongue in disgust, and Finland only blinked in puzzlement.

"Brother…" Iceland turned to me when I spoke, throwing the toast lazily onto the plate on the counter before crossing his arms in annoyance. "is that why you won't blow Hong Kong?" I finished, " I bet he tastes like fish. Oh wait don't you like fish?" I raised an eyebrow, and Iceland's face went _red_.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT?" Iceland screamed, jumping back slightly. His violet eyes were impossibly wide with a mixed look of embarrassment, shock, and a murderous rage.

Finland was covering his mouth in surprise; Feltland only glanced around in confusion. "Oh wait, so you have blown him?" I deadpanned, not looking very interested.

Iceland's jaw dropped in disbelief, "How can _you_ be saying this? No I haven't! I haven't even seen him shirtless!" He shook his head, cheeks dulling to a still very vibrant shade of hot-pink.

"Then why are you dating him?" I asked, and Iceland slapped his forehead, the sound echoing through the kitchen. It must've _hurt._

Iceland's phone suddenly rang with the tune of a strange, nasally singing (it sounded like Spanish, but I couldn't tell for sure) in some random tune. The blush still on his face, Iceland fled from the room, pulling his phone from his pocket and putting it to his ear in the doorway.

"What, Hong Kong?"

I smirked widely and turned to Finland, staring at me with confused and shocked eyes. "I better not have given him any ideas." I sighed, still smirking.

Finland only gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Definitely not after you made that remark."

God today was a good day. And it was only breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of pencils against paper filled the room, light scratching noises and a few squeaks shortly followed by childish "Shut up, pencil!" accenting the silence. A tall and broad German paced around the room, occasionally giving confused looks to Iceland and me. Iceland's reason for the looks was that he was wearing some sort of silver bandana that glistened like tinfoil around his face, all the way up to the bottoms of his eyes to wrapping under his chin. I never got a chance to ask him about it as he showed up late, but whenever he talked a little bit of smoke would puff from a loose spot around the upper portion of his face, so I had my guesses. The looks at me were because of Feltland. The boy in my lap wouldn't sit still, constantly reaching for stuff he couldn't have and trying to play with me, though I told him to sit still and to quiet down repeatedly. I swear he was becoming more and more like Denmark, and that alone was painful to observe.

"Norge! Norge!" I glanced down at the blonde boy, and he was making a face. His eyes were crossed and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. "Lookit me, Norge! Isn't this funny?"

I smiled a little and ruffled his hair, "Yes. Now shh, you have to be quiet."

He frowned and stopped making his faces, "But Norge I'm bored and hungwy…" and suddenly his face brightened, "Can we get aebleskiver after this?" I nodded and he grinned and sat contently in my lap, and I could tell by his posture that he was trying to look professional, with his little eyebrows knitted together with a twitching lip, trying so hard not to laugh or grin too widely.

I got back to writing down the basics of what we needed to know, lagging behind everyone else because of Feltland's need for attention. Soon the clacking of pens being sat down echoed through the room, and Germany cleared his throat and continued asking about a few select countries about any issues that were happening, keeping us all up-to-date. More and more stories and tales and I was growing bored, finding myself more interested in doodling beautiful huldras and elves over my paper rather than notes, bouncing my knee to amuse the blonde boy on my lap, causing him to giggle before covering his mouth with tiny fingers to keep any escaping laughter trapped within his round cheeks.

"What's like, wrong with his face?" Poland interrupted, pointing at my brother with that jackass expression on his face.

Iceland glared at him as well as Germany, me sending him silent curses attached to a deadly glare, "Nothing." Iceland muttered, voice slightly muffled by the cloth. And that ended the discussion.

After a brief command from Germany, Poland sunk in his seat and pouted, completely annoyed at us ruining his "fun". I rolled my eyes and scooted my chair closer to Iceland, Hong Kong doing the same on the other side of the silver-haired boy. Hong Kong had to pull some strings with England but he managed to get a seat right next to Iceland, and he was making use of the time to snuggle up to the Icelandic boy, placing his hand on either Iceland's hand or knee, a point that I didn't like the second position being made when I reached over and slapped his hand, causing a few eyes to fall on us and Iceland to blush heavily before everything settled back down, Iceland more conscious of Hong Kong's attempts at being romantic.

The meeting ended without incident, and I left quickly with Iceland and Feltland, being the first to leave the room, ahead of the others. The last thing I wanted was for Poland to be in the same room as my brother. We walked through the hallway, the fingers of my free hand loosely interlocked with Iceland's, Feltland giggling and bouncing in the crook of my arm excitedly, talking about what kind of treats he wanted from the bakery.

"Hey! Norwegen!" I looked over my shoulder and spotted Germany running behind us, a folder tucked between his arm and his body, stopping just in front of me, lightly panting from being constrained within a suit. "Norwegen I need to talk to you… about my brother." His worried blue eyes startled me so I complied, setting Feltland on the floor beside Iceland before following the German back to Germany's temporary office, telling the boys to wait for me until I got back. We entered the small office, one that was designed for the leader of the meetings to sort through their notes when they went to foreign nations.

Germany shut the door and I took a seat in one of the uncomfortable office chairs, Germany taking the one across from me behind a wooden desk, something Sweden made for the building while it was being constructed. Germany looked worried, sweat shining on his forehead and his eyes locked onto the floor in deep thought, his always-irritated expression now even stricter with wrinkles on his forehead and a grimace folding his cheeks in a way that made him look aged.

"So what's this about?" I asked, crossing my legs and placing my hands on my knee.

"Preussen…" Germany only muttered, "He's… he's been getting sicker and sicker and… I'm just wondering what I should do…" He looked up at me; a hopeful glint in his eyes that so closely resembled a wolf's in the dark, barely catching enough light to make them glow but not enough to illuminate the face of the beast.

A familiar pang in my chest made me want to ask what the hell was going on. It made me want to rush to Prussia's side, and try to save him from whatever danger wedged itself in the albino's life. I made sure not to express any of my anxieties however, and gave my answer, "It may be because of Feltland. He's growing a little faster now… even just yesterday he grew two inches. You know, Tyskland… when Feltland is grown and takes full control of his country, Prussia will face death again and… he may not make it."

Germany bit his lip, "I-I know that but… is there any way to prevent it?" His face was so pitiful. Wide eyes just searching mine for any hope, lower lip giving the slightest quiver; it was rare to see such expressions from the man.

"I don't think so…" That sent a horrifically painful expression to pass through Germany's face muscles, and he buried his face in his hands. "The best thing you can do is be with him, Tyskland. I'll say this: Preussen loved you and would want nothing more. Except maybe one more chance to beat the shit out of Austria." I smirked and he gave a sad chuckle, looking up at me with barely visible tears in his eyes.

He closed his eyes and turned his head just slightly so he wasn't looking directly at me, "I suppose you're right, Norwegen." His smile vanished suddenly and he looked up at me once again, "How much time do you suppose he has? Be honest…"

"I honestly don't know." I shook my head, "Feltland's growth has been so odd. He has a growth spurt, then it dies and he stays a size for a while, then he randomly starts growing like a normal human child, then it stops again. I'd have to say that Preussen has… until summer? That's a very, very vague answer, Tyskland, so it could be extremely off."

Germany stood and walked around the desk, and I stood as well to nearly match his height. He placed his hand on my shoulder and awkwardly pulled me in for a half hug, which I half-returned, a little uncomfortable being so close to someone.

"Thank you, Norwegen…" Germany only said, his voice quiet and rumbling like the big bear he was.

He let me go and I shook my head, dismissing what he just said. "Don't thank me, I just stated facts."

"And the fact that you said them is why I have to thank you." The sternness in his voice told me there was no point in arguing with him. That was a distinguishable trait of the Germanic family: Stubbornness.

I sighed and nodded and we left the office, strolling down the hallway to where Iceland and Feltland should be waiting. We both heard shouts echo through the hallways, so we began to run, shoes pounding on the lightly carpeted floors, the carpet the colour of dried of plums and old carrots and just looking disgusting. We turned a corner and we saw Poland in a heap on the floor, Hong Kong standing furiously over him with hands clenched into shaking fists; Feltland was on the floor, too, but he was quickly getting to his feet, looking absolutely surprised and angry; and it took a few seconds to find Iceland, the boy leaning up against the wall with his back to us, but the cloth wasn't wrapped around his face anymore. And from where I was I could tell he was shivering violently.

We ran up to the group and Poland got up and ran off, looking back in slight panic while Hong Kong nearly shouted something after him, barely catching himself in time to take a deep breath to calm himself. I walked up behind Iceland and placed a hand on his opposite shoulder, and he spun around and clung onto my shirt, and I could distinctly make out the sound of light crying, every hiccup making his shoulders shudder like a quivering leaf.

"B-Bróðir…" he hiccupped, and I lifted up his face to look at me, nearly scaring the shit out of me when I saw the streams of lava flowing from his eyes to his jawline, turning into black rock before it could fall off his face. He also had lava running from his nostrils and from his mouth, trickling past his lips and down his chin, also coming out of his ears with smoke coming from his mouth upon every exhale.

"Shhhh…" I hushed him, pulling him against my chest even though the lava from his face was burning my suit and tie. "What's the matter? Did Polen laugh at you?" I couldn't help the feeling of Déjà vu from when Iceland was just a small boy, and he would come running up to me with tears streaming down his face because a Viking boy had teased him about looking like a changeling*.

Hong Kong snorted, "No. He was accusing Iceland of killing Denmark…"

I gaped at the brunette, "What? What gives him the right to even think that?"

Germany growled, "Damn kid… Island was working with me to establish trading on the day of the fire! How could h-"

"I di-idn't!" Iceland wailed, voice clear and strained, his volcanic-voice in full effect, "P- Pólland thought that t-this…" he pointed at the lava streaming down his face, "was how the fire s-started… Noregur I didn't do anything I sw-"

I shushed him again, softer this time as I tried to calm him down. It was weird that this set him off… normally this would just make him shout and fight for his defense, but I blamed the volcanic activity at his island home for his mood. Hong Kong did his part in calming down Iceland, and Germany watched Feltland, who was all but shouting for my attention.

We walked out to the car after Iceland had settled down, Hong Kong leading him carefully and quietly, obviously still pissed off at Poland's behavior. I was carrying Feltland, who seemed to have forgotten what he wanted to say to me before in the hallway, with Germany walking with us, grumbling angrily to himself while glancing around for the annoying green-eyed blonde. I opened the back door of the car and slipped Feltland into his carseat, buckling him in without any struggles before retreating from the car door, Iceland slipping in immediately and slamming the door, Hong Kong getting on the other side. I blinked at them before turning to Germany.

"Good luck with your brother, Tyskland." I told Germany, and he only sighed and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Norwegen."

"I'll visit him soon." I told him before opening the drivers' side door and settling myself in, closing the door and starting the engine, pulling away from the massive building and hearing little Feltland in the backseat sing a little '_Bye-bye~_', and I knew he was attempting to stand up and wave out the back window of the car.

"Norge! Norge!" I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips at his little call, one that he would use whenever he wanted my attention. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see him, and surprisingly he didn't have a smile on his face. His eyes were big and almost cloudy, like rainclouds had clustered in the pristine Copenhagen sky. "Island didn't light Danmark's house on fire…"

I nearly slammed on the breaks then and I frowned, "Don't mention tha- how do you even know about that?" We never talked much about Denmark's death with Feltland around… it was severely surprising he knew. But, I remembered he must've heard Poland's accusation earlier, but still it made no sense why he was bringing this up. "I know he didn't, Feltland."

Feltland nodded, "Ja." He smiled then, "I wuv you, Norge!" He suddenly shouted, and I heard the two young men sitting beside him chuckle, my own smile creeping back onto my expression.

"I love you too, Fell."

"And, guess what, Norge!"

"Oh I love guessing games…" I gave him a smirk in the mirror. "Hmm… what is it? Is it that we're going to your favourite pastry shop?"

"What? Really?" he squealed, quickly shaking his head to dismiss what I just said. "B-But that's not what I was gonna say!"

"Oh then what?"

"You have to guess, Norge!"

"Noregur please don't start this…" I heard Iceland complain, and Hong Kong giggled. I only ignored his comment and mused myself with his irritation.

"Sorry, I can't think of anything." He was too cute when he played these games.

"Danmark loves you, too!" My thoughts stopped then, and my smile fell, as well as my jaw. The rest of the drive was in an awkward silence.

The drive was short and when we finally pulled into the parking lot of the pastry shop, which happened to be one of Denmark's favourites as well, I jumped out of the car and got Iceland to hand Feltland to me. My brother and his friend wanted to stay behind, and I found it wise as Iceland's face was nearly completely black with igneous rock. Feltland squealed when I picked him up, and I walked inside the store with him in my arms, the smell of baked goods reaching my nose and making me want to fall into the nearest, comfiest seat. It was so warm in the store, and the warm colours radiating off the walls and the rugs that decorated the floor were all too inviting.

There was no line and when we got to the counter, a display case beside the cash register was packed with a variety of pastries and other goods had only made my mouth water. The girl behind the counter smiled at us in sheer bliss. She had shoulder length hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and I could tell immediately that she loved children by the way her eyes glistened at Feltland.

"Why hello there!" She greeted happily, "What can I get you for the day?"

I looked down to Feltland, and he smiled widely. He only squealed cheerfully and tugged on my tie, causing the woman's face to turn blank. I nearly laughed. "He wants the aebelskiver and I want the strawberry croissant." I also ordered for Iceland and Hong Kong, even though they hadn't asked I knew they wouldn't want to miss the food here.

The worker giggled, confused how I understood the odd noises of the boy but still filled our order without question. I paid her and we left as soon as the goods were placed in a brown paper bag, Feltland walking beside me on the way out with his tiny hand in mine. In the car, after Feltland was buckled up, I gave everyone their lunch, munching on my own as I drove us back to my house (the meeting was in Oslo so thankfully the drive wasn't too long). All of the food was gone when we got home, and Feltland was fast asleep when I went to unbuckle him. He snored quietly and all but melted into the warmth of my arms when I picked him up, Hong Kong and Iceland already up the steps and into the house, trying to avoid the now falling snow that only added to the mounds and sheets surrounding us.

I walked up the slippery steps to the front door and pushed the heavy wooden piece inward, allowing me entry into the small yet cozy house. The powder blue paint on the walls mingled nicely with the white carpet, as well as the white furniture, a few stains here and there from just carelessness and some being the aftermath of fishing trips with Denmark or hunting trips with Finland. I smiled at the memories and sat Feltland down onto the couch cushion, pulling off his brown coat and putting it into a pile on the cushion next to us. Afterward I managed to wriggle off his small black boots, red laces tied so tightly that it was about impossible to even try to untie them. I had to tie them like that because Feltland loved to play and pick at things, untying and attempting to retie his shoelaces and ending up tripping over himself.

When I removed his boots I placed them on the floor, stripping off my own coat and shoes before gathering up Feltland's clothes and strolling to the closet, hanging the coats on the hooks protruding from the wall and placing our footwear on the floor beside Hong Kong's shoes and Iceland's boots. I reentered the living room, spotting Feltland snuggled up with a blanket I had on the back of the couch, having been pulled down by the child to be hugged in a bundle against him.

I smiled at the boy and scooped him up with the blanket, treading upstairs to lay him down for a nap. I walked past Iceland's temporary room and pushed open the door a little, looking in to find Hong Kong asleep on Iceland's beanbag chair with Iceland sprawled across his bed in a deep sleep, snoring like as if he had a cold. But I could guess he did feel like it, as he had lava dripping from his nose like tap water.

Shutting the door softly I finished the walk to my bedroom, crossing the carpeted floor to place Feltland into his bed, tucking him in both with the blanket he brought and his own blanket that stayed with the bed. I watched him for a few moments, studying how his eyelids quivered as if he were looking at a thousand different things, mouth barely forming a smile though he was asleep. Finally after a moment's observation I decided I would bed down myself just to keep myself from getting bored, or keep any unwanted thoughts from seeping into my mind.

I turned off the lights in the room and got under the blankets, curling up and reaching for my pink rabbit toy that I kept hidden under my pillow, clutching it to my chest and sighing, emptying my thoughts and welcoming sleep with open arms.

* * *

><p>I awoke to an alarm clock, the annoying blaring destroying my sleep before it seemed to even begin. But, before I could even stir, the clock was shut off with a click. I opened my eyes and was met by an opposing pair of red viper eyes. Those eyes that seemed to look right through you, while you were left guessing at the contents behind those eyes and in the mind of the host. The eyes blinked and a wicked grin spread across the holder's face, white hair embracing his pale and hollow cheeks that made him seem ghostly.<p>

Prussia chuckled hoarsely and snuggled closer, me retreating to the end of the bed. "P-Preussen… what're you doing here?"

"The awesome me belongs here with you, Norwegen." Prussia said in his normal boasting tone, and I stared at him as if he were a bigger idiot than Denmark.

"But what about Canada?" I glared at him, and he shrugged.

"Didn't work out. I realized I loved you more." He gaze a twisted grin then, and all his teeth were sharp like curved sewing needles.

I jolted and backed up out of the bed, falling onto the floor with a thud, and when I tried to continue backwards a painful flash of heat latched onto my palm. I screamed and spun around, seeing the entire room was engulfed in flames. My eyes locked onto a single bed at the back of the room, and I leaped to my feet, not caring about the demonic Prussian behind me as I jumped between the shrubs of fire, branching out and creating new webs of flames that reached for the ceiling, pumping heat into the room and releasing the smoke that burned my eyes and throat, the vaguely familiar feeling of the burn only sending haunting shudders down my spine.

Looking down into the little bed my eyes could only make out a little lump of black and grey coals, some of which still hot and glowing red as fire danced around the sheets and the wooden frame. I screamed and reached out before I could think, my hands plunging into the ashy remnants in search of the child, a hidden fire beneath the layers of soot snapping at my fingers, sinking their little fiery canines into the flesh of my skin. I let out a shriek and pulled back out my hands, the skin now completely black with red blisters covering the used-to-be normal hands. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't stop tears from streaming down my face, almost sizzling and turning into steam against the powerful heat the flames produced.

Arms slipped around my waist and pulled me close to something so cold that I nearly sighed in relief, but I knew who those arms belonged to. I turned around in Prussia's grasp and glared at the man, still shining fangs digging into Prussia's lips, thick, crimson blood rolling off the curve of his bottom lip and over his chin, dropping to who-knows-where below our faces. I tried to fight my way away from his grasp but he held firm, and when I tried to summon one of my many creatures to assist me none appeared. The heat was unbearable, and the smoke was cluttering my lungs to the point I started to cough, coughing so harshly and wheezing so loudly I figured I wouldn't be able to hear Prussia laugh or hear his voice tell me demented and distorted things about us being "together".

Then it felt like something crashed into me, like a wall of bricks colliding with my frame. Cold and utterly enjoyable, the feeling wrapping around me like a blanket, carrying me away from the flames and from the demon, who had released his grasp on me from the impact. My lungs felt free of the smoke once again and my hands were all but numb, the flames dead all around me and replaced with a dark aqua with lights that shined in through the windows, silk curtains dancing freely in the current that gently pushed and pulled them.

Prussia was caught in some drapes; they twisted around him and tied him up like the arms of an octopus, pulling the Prussian closer to the wall until wires broke free of the drywall, wrapping themselves around the albino's limbs, trapping him against the wall, Prussia screaming out silent shrieks that were only bubbles in the water, flurrying to the surface like an underwater explosion. He fought and shrieked for as much as he could, eyes glowing red like a streetlight. Then he began to grow farther away, and I spun around in the water to see I was being pulled out the door by some invisible current. The doorway held only blackness on its other side, no hallway leading down to the stairs with multiple doors at either side like I had built it so. I yelped and tried to swim away, but the current still pulled me as if my efforts to escape were nothing… but then I turned and saw Feltland's bed, the lump of coals still there, no longer glowing red with heat.

I was in the doorway when I got my last sights of Prussia thrashing on the wall, the burnt room smothered in sea water that was so crystal clear despite the darkness. The door shut in my face and I suddenly fell to the floor, only the carpet was longer and itchier, tickling at my bare legs- Wait… when was I wearing shorts? I went to bed with jeans on… didn't I? I couldn't recall. Nothing was right inside my mind, so I let it go and guessed that it was just a mistake in my judgment. I glanced down at my shirt, pale blue with no designs or anything, and my shorts a dark navy blue, no shoes on my feet or really anything else; I didn't even have my hairpin.

"Norge…" I jumped and looked around, the familiar field gracing my eyes once again.

The grasses were longer than normal, the floppy flowers now giants and dwarfing me in size, and it felt like I was in Wonderland or something. I saw something tall leaning against one of the stems of the flowers, tall and wearing old Viking clothes, a brown tunic with a red cloak loosely wrapped around his shoulders despite the weather being warm. His face was serious, mouth in a frown, but his eyes told me he was more than happy to see me. He walked toward me, taking long and far steps with his heavy and clunky boots flattening the golden blades of grass with every step, leaving almost craters in his wake.

"Hej, Norge." He said softly, holding out a hand to help me to my feet. I turned back and couldn't find the door I had entered from, it having vanished to somewhere. "Norge, please take my hand." I turned back and complied without question, eyes looking the familiar man over dozens of times, looking for any hint of aggression or deception.

"Danmark…" I said quietly, and he smiled, fawn hair jagged and messy as ever, though free of tangles or knots, full of life just as he was.

"Y'remember me…" He said, a taste of his personality leaking into those three words.

I blinked at him in surprise, "How in the world could I ever forget you, idiot? We've been together for as long as I can remember!"

He grinned widely, "That's a long time, Norge!" And suddenly I was crushed in an overpowering hug, but instead of telling him to buzz off I returned the hug, hugging him as tight as I could, hearing a strangled noise come from his throat when he realized he couldn't breathe. "O-Okay Nor- I give! I g-give!" He slapped my back and I released him, and we stared at each other for quite some time.

"… I miss you, brother." I said quietly, glancing at one of the massive flowers without turning my head, but he drew my attention back without even moving or saying anything. "We all do…"

I studied his eyes, still so true and blue that it was unreal, his face free of any burns or scarring, except for those he got in all those battles long ago. "Norge… I wish I could be with you again." He bent down slightly to press his forehead against mine, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Same…" I chuckled, "But it can't be helped. At least I have these dreams to pick up the pieces."

"Things can change, Norge." He said in such a monotone way it scared me, and I looked right into the depths of his eyes, completely blank and staring right through me. "And things can change so much you don't realize it's happening."

Before I could question his word choice he collapsed against me, all his weight falling onto my skinny frame, before vanishing completely. I lightly dropped my arms, revealing a fox cub nestled inside the garments left behind. Its eyes were amber like fire and fur as golden as the grass and flowers, and as it looked up at me it leaped from my arms, dashing into Denmark's tracks and disappearing behind the tall blades of grass, like a deer fleeing through thick oak trees.

Without warning the grass and flowers turned black, curling onto themselves as they seemed to age before my eyes. The sky grew dark as well, clouds smothering up the sun and blocking a lot of the light, allowing more and more darkness to encroach on me, swallowing me up like a tiny morsel.

I jolted awake in my bed, clutching my rabbit to my chest, desperately looking around my room for any sign of darkness, flowers, water, fire, or a demonic Prussian, but finding none. The tension leaked out from my muscles and I relaxed against the headboard of my bed, a sigh of relief escaping my lips. I smiled to myself and began to chuckle, mentally slapping myself for being so paranoid.

"NOREGUR!" The voice startled me, and I jumped again, clutching the rabbit even tighter with eyes locked onto the closed door, expecting for someone to come stomping in with the grace of an intoxicated elephant. But no one entered. "NOREGUR!"

I recognized Iceland and raised an eyebrow before turning and standing from my bed, approaching Feltland's bed to remove him so we could go downstairs but he wasn't in the confines of the sheets. Confused I straightened my spine and looked toward the door. "ISLAND?" I shouted, "Is Feltland down there?"

"NOREGUR!" Iceland's voice was dripping with some sort of emotion I couldn't place… "NOREGURE THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

* * *

><p>*Changeling: Folk tales from Norway and such tell of some babies being switched with troll babies. And while some parents would treat the troll baby kindly in hopes their baby would be safe, some parents beat the infant in hopes the troll mother would switch them again, in hopes of saving their child. Unfortunately this was a theory behind children being born with birth defects at the time. Sorry if this isn't right. D: It's what I got out of my research.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I blinked about Iceland's words for a minute. No way could it be true. I couldn't smell any smoke, couldn't hear the creaking and groaning of dying beams and wood, hear the crackling of flames or the screaming of… no. I wasn't going there.

Shaking my head I placed my hand on my hip, as I was about to shout down to Iceland the door banged open, the silver-haired boy running in, hair darkened by soot and eyes watery and red, a cloud of smoke bursting into the room like a soap bubble, rolling over the ceiling and smothering the lights that were off. Flames in the hallway revealed themselves and heat rushed in ahead of them, following in the tracks of smoke. Iceland clung onto me, his body shaking like a newborn deer, actual tears instead of lava streaming from his blind, silver eyes.

"N-Noregur…" Iceland's voice was shaky, still echoed by the volcanic eruption at his place, "Noregur I can't find Feltland, a-and Hong Kong went to the store to pick up some things for dinner. I-I promise I didn't do anything to set the house on fire! I promise!"

I held him close and took the both of us away from the burning door, focusing more on Iceland's distraught face rather than the flames that licked at the doorway, threatening to jump onto the carpet and smother it in orange.

"I didn't even think about it," I told Iceland, "Now we gotta find Feltland before-"

"No!" Iceland sobbed out, "I don't want us to die, Noregur. I don't want to kill us, I don't."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, blinking in confusion at his cries.

Iceland wiped his eyes, "T-The day before the f-fire, Danmörk called m-me and asked if we could y'know… like, go hiking or bike riding, just something together…"

"I don't mean to interrupt but what are you talking about?" I jumped in his sentence, and the Icelandic boy just sniffled and continued.

"He asked if w-we could go, and he didn't call you guys because he didn't want t'bug you… and he thought I was free, and I was, but I lied and said I had to work. And… and we were supposed to leave the next morning, before the sun rose… s-so if I didn't lie D-Danmörk wouldn't have gotten caught…" The tears came faster and fell heavier, his pale fingers clutching the front of my shirt as he hiccupped.

So no wonder he was so upset with Poland. I shushed the Icelandic boy and made our eyes connect, "Honey, I know you're feeling horrible, but you'll feel worse if we leave Feltland. How did he get out of my room? I put him down for a nap before I fell asleep." He shook his head frantically in response, and it made my heart heavy, slowly dropping as the added weight of fear and worry piled onto it. "Well let's go find him, okay?"

"But, Noregur!" Iceland kept me from moving when I tried to step toward the doorway, "I don't want you to die… I don't know what I'll do…"

I pulled him with me, unsure of what to say. It wasn't often that Iceland broke down, and I wasn't too worried as it seemed the fire had just started and didn't oppose much of a threat. I stepped toward the doorway and bent my knees slightly to avoid the smoke, attempting to block out the memories and images of the last fire I was in, the heat, the smoke, the shouts and cries… The ceiling collapsed right in front of me and I shouted, subconsciously sucking in a large amount of smoke, making my eyes water as Iceland pulled me down to the ground so I could breathe. I coughed harshly and wiped my eyes clean of the salty moisture that invaded them, Iceland watching worriedly as I fought to regain the right balance of air in my lungs.

After the bout of coughing I gestured for Iceland to follow me, pulling my shirt over my nose to block out some of the smoke, Iceland doing the same. We barely stood enough so we could walk, almost off-balanced whenever we took a step, creeping around the debris that fell from the ceiling in the past few moments. Flames were reaching off the opposite wall, obviously where the fire started. It had already engulfed Iceland's room, and it was spreading quickly. Crackling and creaking filled the air now, and we slowly approached the stairs, stopping at the top to peer down the descent, the steps free of all debris or flame. I gestured for Iceland to stop before pulling my shirt off my nose and listening for the slightest peep of Feltland's presence.

"Feltland!" I called, voice sounding empty in the deathly silent home, not even a car driving by or a breeze howling against the exterior of the house.

I heard a crying noise then, but it was coming from down the hall. We spun around and listened to the crying, and we heard a shouting come from one of the bedrooms.

The room was on the flaming side of the house.

I ordered Iceland to go downstairs but he refused, and when I was about to drag him downstairs myself, grabbing his wrist with my toes on the top step the ceiling groaned again, heavy beams and boxes that were stored away in the attic fell, smashing on the stairway and igniting it into flames. Black smoke rose from the clutter and stood ominously in front of us, looking like a demon with transparent eyes that we could see through to the rest of the house. The smoke continued its assent to the ceiling where it crawled like a spider, almost mocking us and how we were now trapped between flames, climbing across the ceiling until it sat above us, merging with its brethren.

Scowling I backed up with Iceland, who began to shake again, fearful eyes looking around like a trapped animal, questioning whether he could jump the rubble on the staircase or if he could hideout in my bedroom or jump from a window, and it killed me inside. In the past I had to protect him and keep him safe, but now it seemed impossible. I wrapped my arms around him and shushed him, closing my eyes to ignore the fire and feeling Iceland clutch onto me, seeking protection from the violent heat.

Slowly I pulled Iceland away and stared right into his eyes, "We need to get Feltland. Now."

Understanding the dire need for the boy's immediate retrieval he attempted to stop his sniffling and frowned worriedly, and we helped each other navigate the darkening hallway, replacing my shirt over my nose as we shuffled down to the door where we could hear Feltland's crying behind. I pointed at my room in an order for Iceland to go back there, and he obeyed silently, sitting just beyond the doorway to watch me, silver eyes studying everything around me.

I banged on the door, and heard a shuffle from the space within. "Feltland are you in there?" I shouted, and I heard a weak cry, the sound of flames and billowing smoke heavy within the confines within the room.

Puffing out a sigh I pulled the shirt off my nose and stood up straight, eyes watering against the thickened smoke, feeling strangulated when no air flowed into my lungs. I held out my arms, fingers outstretched and reaching for the door, not daring to touch the doorknob myself. I closed my eyes and began to summon my troll to break down the door, to let us try and rescue Feltland. No, we weren't even going to try; we were going to get him out of there even if it killed us. My words echoed in the flames, and Iceland remained quiet as he knew when spells were being cast. I focused only on the spell, even as a flame jumped onto my pant leg, slowly climbing through and upward, sending pain shooting through the flesh and tissue of my calf, though I did my best to ignore it and focus on the task at hand, no matter how much it hurt.

The magic swirled around me and I could tell I was close to finishing the spell, sweat that had brewed on my forehead running down the blonde strands of hair that sat in a mess in my face. A sickening creak came from overhead, and suddenly something extremely heavy fell on the top of my head, sending me falling to the floor with a thud, my shoulders landing on a bed of hot coals and ash, more smoke and dust sweeping into my lungs and strangling me, the edges around my vision turning black and encroaching the center, energy draining from my arms and legs. I heard Iceland scream, followed by another crashing noise, but I couldn't turn my head to check on my brother. I was choking. Wrapping my hands around my throat as I gasped and wheezed, coughing after every inhale with tears streaming from my eyes and down the sides of my face.

Everything seemed to fade to black before the cover lifted slowly, everything blurry and seeming to have a partially transparent sheet of darkness lying on top of it. I fought to stay awake and I won, eyes clearing almost to perfection, the smoke reaching down after reaching its capacity against the confines of the ceiling.

The bedroom door opened, and my eyes widened when I saw Denmark standing in the doorway, fire wrapping around his biceps and shoulders, what looked like a fiery hood over his head. He was wearing armor that shimmered brilliantly in the flames, heavy chainmail clinking together with every step he took forward. Blue eyes looking down at me he reached down and snatched me up, cradling me like a damsel in distress as he stomped toward my bedroom, not afraid of the flames that reached out like skeletal fingers, wanting to take Denmark and eat him up, or maybe they were reaching for me, a live person who could give sustenance.

Iceland stood in shock, mouth gaping with silver eyes wide, frozen to the ground. Denmark walked up to him and picked him up as well holding both of us in his arms, his mouth in a thin like as blue eyes looked around, looking for an escape. I coughed more, while Iceland was still frozen, burying his face in his hands as it looked like he was crying again, and Denmark ran.

Everything was so fast I couldn't catch any of it. First we were running, Denmark careful not to move us too much, next it was like we were flying, the sound of glass shattering echoing in my ears, and then it felt we were falling, the freezing air latching onto my skin and pinching with pointed claws. We crashed into the snow and rolled, Denmark protecting us by pressing us against his chest and forming almost a shell around us, even as he crashed into the ground, though his armor hurt when we were sandwiched between the metal plates on Denmark's chest and the metal sleeves on his arms, which seem to fracture upon the impact, instantly turning to ash and falling into the snow like black sand. When able to, Denmark sat up and held us close, him smelling of smoke and just his _smell_ that I could never describe.

Iceland was still shaking, and it surprised me when he actually wasn't crying, just in shock. Denmark ran his fingers through the Icelander's hair soothingly. I blinked at him and he looked back down at me, and I could see his shoulder blades were still on fire. I shouted, my voice strained by the smoke and dust, barely coming out as a squeak as I tried to get up and lean over his shoulder to put out the fire, but he held me firm on the snow, blue eyes locked onto mine. Then I realized he wouldn't be able to feel the flames that ate away at his skin, being a figment of my imagination or maybe he was coming to pick us up and take us to Valhalla. Thinking about how Feltland wasn't with us, I guessed that he was safe, finding somewhere to hide until Hong Kong could get back to get him.

Denmark's eyes grew wide with worry and he reached down to touch my unnoticed bleeding shoulder, pieces of glass embedded in the fabric with red splotching my sleeve and running down to my hand, going between my fingers where it dripped onto the pristine whiteness of snow.

"Norge…" Denmark barely whispered, breath coming out in white clouds, and he turned to Iceland. "Is… I… I'm sorry."

Iceland wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck, obviously not bothered by the heat coming from just next to his forearm. "Pabbi!" Iceland nearly screamed, smiling widely into the chainmail on Denmark's collar bone, tears now running down his face in streams. I joined Iceland in the assault of hugs on Denmark, softly smiling at the Dane who just sat in surprise before smiling widely, holding us all close.

"I am never leaving ya guys alone ever again…" Denmark said, his voice quivering, "Y'guys can't eve' go a day without some havoc being wrecked tha' I have t'save ya from."

I didn't give a response and just rejoiced being in his hold again, and it felt so _real_,like as if it wasn't just a figment of my imagination. "But what about Feltland? Shouldn't you get him, too?"

"No need t'worry bout him, Norge."

I blinked and looked at him, and the fire on his back blew in the gentle breeze, the flames reaching out like feathers on wings, shining gold like the feathers of a phoenix, the hood that used to cover Denmark's wild hair gone, revealing a mess of blonde hair that stood up at all angles. My eyes widened and I watched the flames twist and curl in the air, beautiful despite the harm they dealt on all who came close enough to be touched. Then the flames let go of Denmark and flew into the air like a piece of shredded paper, spinning before disappearing entirely in a puff of smoke that then spread about until it was no longer visible, faded into the winter sky.

"And… why shouldn't I?" I challenged the Dane, and he only gave me a small kiss on the forehead, gentle and soothing that seemed to make all my fears melt like snow in a fireplace.

He laughed, more breath than actual voice escaping his lips before he spoke again, "Well, Feltland and I 'r kinda tha same."

An ambulance never picked a worse time to pull up.

* * *

><p>Both Iceland and I were being treated in the hospital, my arm wrapped so tightly my fingers began to tingle, and matter how hard I stabbed the button the nurse gave me, nobody had appeared to loosen it, but despite that the only other things I was being treated for was the burns that covered my skin. Denmark didn't leave us since we arrived at the room, sitting across from us after having changed into a comfortable looking sweater and jeans, just a little big since they weren't his, but given to him by the hospital staff. I pretended to be asleep, looking over Denmark for the first time since I was brought to the hospital with Iceland. The Dane wasn't allowed in the ambulance with us, and I guessed he hung out with Hong Kong, who had called the police when he saw the house with smoke coming out of the roof.<p>

Denmark looked perfect, his skin unscarred and untouched, smooth and looking brand new, and then his hair, now blonde and looking thicker and healthier than before. His words from before swirled around in my mind as I tried to make sense of them, how he said that he and Feltland were one in the same, it was confusing and messed with my thoughts, thinking of how Feltland could ever be that big goof. But then I remembered the fire that was on Denmark's back, the fire that resembled a phoenix wing, and I was curious, thinking up questions I could ask him once it felt appropriate.

Iceland coughed in the bed beside me, not fully recovered from his volcanic ordeal. He was pale with a light burn on his right arm, but other than that he was perfectly fine, besides the smoke he had inhaled. Turns out instead of puffing ash from his lungs it was produced in his mouth like saliva, which was good for us to know because we thought he didn't need oxygen to function during an eruption. He was sleeping soundly, exhausted from all the panic and adrenaline from before.

"I know yer awake, Norge~" Denmark sang, turning my attention back to him.

I kept my eyes closed and my face expressionless, "No I'm not. Go away."

"But if I did then you'd miss me, right?"

A light blush attacked my cheeks when Denmark kissed me, soft and quick before pulling away, my eyes wide as I stared at him, a smile on his perfect face. He looked so happy to see me and I didn't understand why. If he was Feltland before then he was with us for a long while, getting all of my attention because he was so cute and adoring, then he would have no reason to smile like this, as I was expecting him to be smug after seeing more of my softer, child-loving side.

I sighed in defeat at his words and glared at the wall, "Yeah… so don't die again, okay?"

Denmark grinned, "Won't haf'ta worry 'bout that, Norge."

He attempted to kiss me again but I turned my head so he only got my cheek, my hand lightly pushing him away. "I don't understand why you're so clingy today." I grumbled, "You weren't the one who was dead."

The now blonde Dane gave a hearty laugh, "Yeah but y'weren't tha one who was brought t'a house full f'strange people. Confused as t'why he thought he knew his new family more than h'should and didn't know a thin' about himself, and why he didn't feel like his name was actually _his_, or, when he realized who he was, felt so isolated because he couldn't tell you who he was or anything." He had a sad smile and brushed my bangs from my face, fingers which used to be so rough were now not, they were soft and almost delicate feeling against my skin.

I studied him some more, and I noticed that he was slightly smaller than before, same height but he wasn't as broad or as muscular, skinny almost, though I could distinctly see a small layer of pudge on his stomach, and I smirked and had to cover my mouth to keep my snickers from escaping when I noticed it.

Denmark blinked in confusion, "What?" he asked, and when I chuckled even harder his face went deathly pale, "Oh shit, Norge! What's the matter? Why are y- YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

His banter awoke Iceland who looked over in a tired confusion, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. "What's with the ruckus?" He asked, words slightly slurred.

I pointed at Denmark's belly, "He's pudgy." That's all I said, biting my lip.

Denmark's face went red with embarrassment and Iceland started to giggle. "D-Don't laugh at me!" Denmark cried, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Anyway it's your fault, Ice!"

Iceland blinked, "What? Why mine?"

Denmark glared and threw and pointed at the silver-haired boy accusingly, "You made a whole tray of butter cookies and expected a little boy not to eat nearly all of them!"

"THAT WAS YOU?"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Denmark laughed, and I smirked as I watched the two, loving that our little family was back together.

The door opened and the fighting silenced, purple and blue eyes turning to the doorway to see a tall and stoic Swede with a cheerful and bouncy Finn beside him, a worried looking Sealander and a stressed looking Hong Konger behind them.

Sweden stopped in his tracks, the others behind him following suit, except for Hong Kong who slipped passed them to be at Iceland's side, not saying anything but just staring at Iceland lovingly with his hazel eyes, Iceland blushing in embarrassment and turning away. Sweden's stoic appearance faded when his eyes found Denmark, sea-green eyes widening to proportions I had never imagined on the muscular man. Hell, they were wider than Finland's. And immediately the Swede ran forward and hugged Denmark tightly, choking the blonde Dane as he fought to both hug back and breathe.

It was the most violent hug I've ever seen, and when they released each other it was followed by a pouncing Finn and Sealander, Denmark laughing almost madly on the floor clinging onto the other members of his family. He never seemed happier in his life.

* * *

><p>We all visited Prussia as soon as we could; nearly all of the countries throwing a massive fit when they heard that Denmark was alive and well, not lying about Feltland's disappearance. Us Nordics with Germany crowded around Prussia's bed, the man frail and shaking, blood coming from his eyes, nose, and mouth, skin deathly pale even for an albino with his hair looking thin. Apparently he barely had a few days left, if that. Germany was a wreck with bags under his eyes and his blonde hair a mess, his lip quivered whenever Prussia coughed or shivered. France, Canada, and Spain were in the other room to let us have our turn with the dying man, though they were impatient, and despite Prussia always stating he loved being alone, he had plenty of friends that had come over to make his last moments happy with the presence of loved ones.<p>

Denmark had a solemn expression on his face, as did I, Finland running his thumb over Prussia's hand as he held it, the skin easily moving beneath Finland's gentle and feathery touch. Quietly Denmark tugged on Germany's sleeve, gesturing for them to walk out into the hallway. They left and the door shut behind us, and I gave a glance to the door, wondering what the Dane was up to. Prussia coughed, and it sounded moist, more blood trickling from the side of his mouth, and upon opening his eyes he looked blind and lost, eyes a pasty red that looked like watered down blood. He chuckled weakly, and smiled, so sickening yet so pitiful.

"Hey y'know, I might see Old Fritz again…" he muttered dreamily.

Finland smiled awkwardly, "You've said that seven times, now."

"Oh did I?" Prussia blinked, obviously more lost than originally thought. "… s'Norwegen here?"

"I am." I stood from my seat and took Prussia's other hand, so cold and dry that I wanted nothing more than to help him to at least be comfortable.

Prussia tried to grin but it died out, and he huffed. "S'glad y'got Dan back… jus' wish I could take 'im out fer a drink…"

I chuckled, "He's still under aged if you think about it…"

"Well then I don' wanna think 'bout it." That made almost all of us chuckle.

Suddenly there was a barrage of shouting from the hallway and we all jumped and turned toward where the sound was coming from. We could make out Germany's shouts of… glee? And Denmark laughing and shouting along with Germany. The door flew open and Germany ran in with a smile, tears streaming down his face as he reached Prussia's side, holding the albino's face in his hand, Prussia only looking up a little oddly, unsure of what was going on but still smiling in his delusion. In Germany's other hand sat a crinkled up piece of paper with some writing on it, and I was curious at its contents.

Denmark strode in then, hands in his pockets as he smiled, eyes closed as he hummed along. He stopped right beside me and I stared at him, questioning what made Germany so happy. Germany laughed happily, wiping his eyes free of his tears.

"B-Bruder… you're going t'be alright." Germany said, almost madly. And Prussia only blinked, his smile vanishing. "Thank you, Dänemark, thank you."

I turned to Denmark, "What'd you do?"

Denmark grinned at me, "Gave him one'v my islands to claim as his own. It's a 'thank you' for taking care of m'country when I was two feet tall."

Prussia got better.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: Upon reaching old age the Phoenix erupts into flames, turning itself to ash. Afterward, from the ashes the phoenix is reborn as an infant, growing into adulthood to live a new life. <strong>

_Author Note: I'm thinking about doing an... epilogue thing __for this, so mya. No promises but it's just a thought. I hope you enjoyed this~ _


	11. Epilogue

I rested my head on Denmark's stomach, somewhat able to hear the steady beating in his chest. He was better than a pillow now with the thin layer of blubber atop his abs, giving me a comfortable cushion to relax on. The Dane snored softly, eyes shut with blonde lashes lying on his cheeks. His blonde hair glimmered in the dull light, the curtains shut to keep out the sunlight, no lights glowing in the room, making the only light source the fireplace that glowed softly with hot coals. Denmark's hand was on my back, the other hanging limp off the side of the loveseat with one of his legs thrown over the backrest in a lazy sprawl.

My eyes fluttered shut repeatedly, but I wanted to stay awake so I could at least scramble away from the Dane if he showed signs of waking. My eyelids grew too heavy and I just let them do as they wished, blocking off the remainder of light and letting me drift on my now squishy Dane's belly. He was so self-conscious about his new belly fat, but I found it adorable and just all around comfy to lie on. When I was stressed I would poke his belly, watching him squirm and blush while crying about how I shouldn't tease him.

His snoring stopped and he wrapped both arms around me, pulling me up onto his chest and nuzzling his nose into my hair, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. I blushed and fought to get away, but his arms held me close to him. He pulled me up so my face was just over his, feeling his warm breath brush my cheeks with each exhale. I locked my indigo eyes with his, his ocean blue orbs shining with joy and sleepy bliss. He squished my body against him and sighed pleasantly, making me grumble as I was forced out of my comfort zone, personal bubble being blown and then some.

The door opened and we both turned to see Iceland, bags of groceries carefully held in one arm, black licorice dangling from his mouth with Puffin sitting atop his head. Iceland had a look of disgust when he saw Denmark and me but walked casually into the kitchen, nonetheless, dropping the groceries onto the counter before strolling back into the room, crossing his arms and pouting.

"You guys forgot that _you're_ in _my _house," Iceland snorted, "if you two are gonna fuck each other, get a hotel room. Just get off the couch." He waved his hand and returned to the kitchen, and I fought off the urge to beat Denmark's skull in, all while he just continued to snuggle me.

"Mm, t'night we should invade Island's bed and snuggle up t'him like old times…" Denmark said sleepily, and the idea was so amazing I couldn't help but grin. "Looks like h'needs some 'ttention…"


End file.
